Crossroads
by MoonyDear
Summary: Hola de nuevo. He vuelto y tras de mi la trama se desarrolla nuevos chapters en camino. Hay mas delirios y mas misterios!HOMOFÓBICOS ABSTENERSE ES SLASH YAOI
1. Capítulos 0 y 1

Hola a todos!!: (disclAIMER) Si ya sé Remus y Sirius no son míos u.u... ^_^ son de la MÁS MEJOR escritora JK ROWLING, y esto se ha creado para su entretenimiento y confortabilidad...  
  
LLAME YA!!  
  
ya en serio los saludos a todos y les digo que he leído fanfictions y me he vuelto adicta y dada mi deplorable condición mental mejor empiezo a narrarles la historia que vine a narrar...  
  
Pero primero unas aclaraciones porque sabrán que soy una fanática del animé y el manga y el japonés se me prendió, no, no voy a hacer que Remus y Sirius hablen japonés, es sólo que... nada!! léanlo ustedes mismos!!  
  
masaka!!: no es posible!! gomen nasai: lo siento mucho. ** pensamientos de los personajes "murmura" gomen: lo siento. baka: es un insulto, algo así como tonto o idiota, no sé ^_^' tadaima: ya llegué. konbanwa: buenas noches etto: no me pregunten no lo sé todo T_T'. arigatoo: gracias; arigato gozaimas: gracias a todos ohayo gozaimas: buenos días a todos. sayonara: adiós. oyasumi sanai: buenas noches (al irse a dormir). hai: sí. iie: no. maa maa: más o menos. hai suki desu: sí, me gusta mucho. iie, kirai desu: lo odio. konichiwa: buenas tardes  
  
Ok dado esto ahora si empiezo el fic, espero les guste...  
  
CAP 0: CROSSROADS, Así Empieza Nuestra Historia...  
  
Era una día común para Remus y Sirius, y para la pandilla de locos llamados "Los Merodeadores" al mando de un muchacho alto, de anteojos, cabello negro azabache rebelde y ojos azules nuestro bien conocido James Potter, junto a sus superamigoslocosderemate: Sirius Black, un muchacho alto de cabellos negros-cielo y unos ojasos azules intensos (XDDD~~), Remus J. Lupin un muchacho de cabellos castaños beteados de gris y no por que se haya teñido ni mucho menos, simplemente es una de las criaturas más hermosas y temidas por los magos y muggles: un hombre lobo...(XDDD~~)en fin tiene ojos aguamarina (es MI versión de Remus Lupin asi que no se quejen!!.) y tan alto como James y Sirius a ecepción de que, debido a su licantropía que lo debilita, parecía más delgado y débil que los demás; y finalmente a Peter Pettigrew: gordo, rubio y de ojos cafés.  
  
- Oye, Sirius!! Esa era MI tostada!!- dijo Remus poniéndose de pie de un salto mientras la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor lo miraba con sorpresa, luego observando alrededor se sentó apenado. Estaban en 5to curso y en ese preciso momento estaban en el fin de su primer día de clases y estaban merendando.  
  
- Tranquilo Moony, aún queda media tostada *mirada descarada* si quieres compartimos- dijo Sirius tomando la tostada entre sus labios indicándole a Remus que mordiera en el lado contrario al más puro estilo de la Dama y el Bagabundo sólo que tostada en lugar de spagettis.  
  
-O//O... cómo se te ocurren esas cosas Black!!- ya todo el grupo de Merodeadores, incluso Lily, la novia de James, ya sabían del noviazgo de Remus y Sirius desde que Sirius descubrió que Remus sentía más que sólo amistad por él...  
  
~FlashBack~  
  
Durante la anteúltima ida a Hogsmeade, el año anterior, por parte de los cursos de tercero hasta séptimo, Lily había decidido quedarse con Remus en el castillo porque lo habían visto muy deprimido durante tres semanas y los chicos decidieron que no era conveniente dejarlo solo. Remus estaba sentado en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea con el rostro apoyado en una mano y la otra en su rodilla medio adormecido cuando Lily entró por el retrato.  
  
- Remus... Remus estás dormido??- preguntó acercándose lentamente a su amigo.  
  
- No, Lily. Aunque quisiera no podría dormir...- dijo incorporándose y abrazándose a sí mismo.  
  
- Oye, has estado muy deprimido desde hace semanas, qué es lo que te pasa?? quieres hablar conmigo sobre eso??- dijo sentándose en el sillón de junto mientras ponía una mano en su hombro.  
  
- Lily, no es fácil para mí decírtelo, tampoco a nadie...- susurró mientras tomaba la mano de la joven entre las suyas, y Lily notó que Remus estaba temblando muy levemente.  
  
- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, y sabes que no se diría ni a James si tú me lo pides- dijo tomando una mano de Remus entre las suyas en señal de incondicional apoyo.  
  
- Es.. es que yo...- notó como Remus enrojecía-... estoy enamorado...  
  
- Remus!! esa es una noticia genial!!- dijo tomando más fuertemente la mano de Remus.  
  
- Pero eso no es todo...- dijo bajando la mirada con el rostro enrojecido; entre tanto, como los dos estaban muy absortos en la conversación, no notaron que dos personitas entraban por el retrato- ... es que...  
  
- Dime Remus, sabes que puedes confiar en mí- dijo tranquilizándolo con una mirada de ternura.  
  
- Es que... estoy enamorado de Sirius.- esto impactó en Lily de la manera equivocada que Remus habría pensado.  
  
- Iiipiiii!!!! lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía!! Ay, que maravillosa noticia!!- en ese momento en que Lily brincaba de felicidad con ojos en forma de corazón ella y Remus se percataron de que no estaban solos, allí congelados por la noticia estaban James y Sirius con una bolsa de cosas compradas en Hogsmeade en cada mano, James con la mandíbula casi en el suelo y Sirius con la boca apenas abierta por la impresión y los dos con ojos como platos. Lily sólo atinó a decir un "oh,oh" cuando Remus salió corriendo con en rostro enrojecido, y grandes y profundas lágrimas patinando por sus mejillas, en dirección a la habitación. Cuando todos voltearon hacia donde había ido Remus, Sirius ya estaba en camino detrás de él. Remus entró a en la habitación y se desplomó destruído en su cama y con un movimiento cansado de su varita cerró los doseles pero antes de que se cerraran los de la derecha (vistos de frente) Sirius los abrió y pudo notar claramente como Remus lloraba con el rostro enterrado en la almohada.  
  
- Remus...- dijo sentándose a su lado y poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.  
  
- Qué quieres??- escuchó decir desde las profundidades de la almohada.  
  
- Remus, mírame- le dijo volteándolo, Remus quedó boca arriba, desviando la mirada, con el rostro aún ruborizado y bañado en lágrimas, Sirius le secó las lágrimas con su mano y pudo notar como Remus se estremecía a su contacto- Remus, tú me amas??  
  
Remus tembló levemente y ruborizándose un poco más respondió- Sí...- y de sus bellos ojos volvieron a salir unas lágrimas que Sirius se apresuró a secar con su mano mientras acariciaba las coloridas mejillas de su amigo a la par que este se estremecía.  
  
nee aishitara daremo ga konna kodoku ni naru no? nee kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi dakishimeteru no?  
  
Remus se sentía en el cielo, cerró los ojos para sentir el calor de la mano de Sirius acariciando su mejilla. Sirius entendió por que Remus se había deprimido tanto, desde hacía tres semanas había empezado a salir con una chica de Ravenclaw y eso afectó mucho al joven licántropo.  
  
nani mo kamo ga futari kagayaku tame kitto  
  
- Remus, yo...- Remus abrió sus ojos aguamarina para encontrarse con los azules de Sirius- ... yo... tambien Te Amo, Remus...  
  
- Pero, por qué...??- Sirius lo silenció posando un dedo en los labios del joven.  
  
- Fui un idiota al salir con ella... es que no podía sacarte de mi mente, Moony- Remus bajó la mirada- pero es imposible negarse al Amor...- Sirius se acercaba cada vez más a Remus.  
  
- Sirius...- luego una beso unió sus labios silenciando las palabras que ya de nada servían para explicar su gran Amor...  
  
kimi o kimi o aishiteru kokoro de mitsumete iru kimi o kimi o shinjiteru samui yoru mo  
  
nee koi shite mo dare ni mo itsuka owari ga kuru no? nee aozora yori mo sunda tokimeki sutete shimau no?  
  
kisetsu kawaru no kaze michi o hashiru zutto  
  
Esa misma noche, al llegar todos los demás de Hogsmeade, fue cuando frente a todos los merodeadores, que estaban reunidos en la sala común, Sirius le declaró su amor a Remus.  
  
kimi o kimi o aishiteru kokoro de mitsumete iru kimi o kimi o shinjiteru samui yoru mo  
  
- Remus, Quieres ser mi NOVIO??- exclamó para que todos los que estuvieran en la sala común lo oyeran, como eran los Merodeadores nadie los tomó en serio pero todos observaban la escena como una especie de obra teatral típica de ellos.  
  
- SÍ, si quiero, Sirius- en el momento en que Remus hubo terminado la frase Sirius lo estrechó entre sus brazos y lo besó y no hace falta aclarar que FRENTE A TODA LA CASA DE GRYFFINDOR. Todo era silencio, ni siquiera nadie respiraba, y cuando Sirius se separó de Remus para dejarlo respirar (porque Sirius ya está entrenado^^) todos se quedaro con caras de what!!-no-puedo- creerlo y Sirius les dirigió una de sus miradas de que-están-mirando?? desde ese momento Sirius y Remus se volvieron más inseparables que nunca y pasaron esas vacaciones junto a Lily y James en su casa, pero esa es otra historia...  
  
tatoe ashita nakushite mo anata o ushinatte mo dekiru kagiri no egao de kayagakitai  
  
namida de ima yobi kakeru yakusoku nado iranai kimi ga kureta taisetsu na tsuyosa dakara  
  
hitomi de ima yobi kakeru yakusoku nado iranai hitomi de ima te o nobasu samui yoru mo... ~end of FlashBack~  
  
Remus estaba todo rojo por la propuesta de Sirius, y este se levantó MUY sensualmente(como sabía que le era irresistible a Remus) y tan provocativamente se acercó al joven licántropo con la tostada aún en la boca y tomándolo de la cintura lo arrimó hacia sí y Remus no tubo alternativa que morder la tostada y empezar a comerla, cuando ambos ya habían terminado su parte ya estaban a escasos milímetros de la boca del otro para horror de las chicas de todas las casas y estufefacción de todos los presentes en el gran comedor que miraban la escena con asombro y espectación(menos claro los de Gryffindor que ya lo sabían). Cuando Sirius miró de reojo las caras que ponían se apresuró y besó a Remus con todo el Amor que le profesaba, primero fue un beso tímido ante la reacción de los demás y sorpresa de Remus, pero luego Sirius lo convirtió en un beso apasionado haciendo que su lengua se abrazara a la de Remus como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Luego de unos 60 segundos lo soltó para que pudiera respirar luego tomó a Remus de la mano y salieron corriendo de allí, pero antes de que llegaran a la puerta notaron que en esta había un cartel que, aunque habían pasado por allí varias veces, no lo habían visto y este decía (aquí entre nos. cantaba):  
A TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES SE LES RECUERDA QUE ESTÉN PRESENTES EN EL GRAN COMEDOR A LAS 7:00 PM VESTIDOS CON SUS TÚNICAS DE GALA. SE LES RECUERDA LLEGAR A TIEMPO.  
  
Remus y Sirius se miraron luego de terminar de leer, mas bien, escuchar el cartel y se devolvieron a donde estaban los muchachos sin importarles las miradas y comentarios ni rumores de los demás.  
  
- Oigan sabían algo del cartel de ahí afuera??- preguntó Sirius aún con un ruborizado Remus de la mano.  
  
- Claro que si, está ahí desde antes de que llegáramos a Hogwarts- dijo James con una tostada en la boca, con toda la intención de imitar a Sirius, con Lily pero ella se adelantó.  
  
- Es que ustedes estaban muy ocupados en otras cosas ^_~...- dijo Lily antes de darle el gusto a James de imitar la escena de Remus y Sirius.  
  
- (Remus) O//O... - (Sirius) O//O...  
  
- No en ESO!! mal pensados!!- dijo Lily luego de dejar a un James volando entre pajaritos todo rojo y con un coro que cantaba "aleluya aleluya..." de vaya a saber uno de donde salió y con ojitos de corazón.  
  
- Y tú qué sabes??!!- dijo Sirius a la defensiva pero algo sonrojado.  
  
- Sólo mira la cara de Remus- dijo Lily señalando a un TOTALMENTE-SONROJADO- CHICO-LOBO, ciertamente no había pasado nada y Remus era la prueba más evidente.  
  
- Remus, estás bien??... Moony??... REEEMUUUUSSSS!!!!!- exclamó Sirius al ver que Remus estaba absorto y no reaccionaba a sus palabras, y este grito hizo que el joven licántropo diera un respingo.  
  
- Huh?? ah, si... si, Sirius, est- estoy bien... jeje- dijo con una risita nerviosa. Sirius intentó calmarlo juntando sus frentes mientras lo acariciaba en la mejilla con una mano y con la otra aún sostenía la mano de Remus. Cuando se percataron vieron como James, Lily y Peter los miraban apoyados en los codos sobre la mesa el rostro sobre las manos y una expresión de dulzura mientras todos decían  
  
- Aaaaawwwwwww....^O^  
  
- Les molestaría?? esto es privado...- y con aire de ofendido llevó a Remus de la mano hacia las puertas del gran comedor para dirigirse hacia las habitaciones en la torre de Gryffindor(por supuesto^^). Al llegar no fue tal su sorpresa al ver allí unos paquetes de regalos en pequeñas montañas al pie de cada una de las camas, y las de Remus y Sirius eran las montañas más altas con la diferencia de uno o dos regalos. Se acercaron confundidos mientras que, como era de esperarse, Sirius saltó sobre su cama y tomando el regalo que estaba en la cima de su montaña y empezando a desembolverlo.  
  
- Me pregunto quién los habrá enviado...??- dijo Remus quedamente mientras examinaba con cuidado y con determinación cada uno de los paquetes con la vista.  
  
- No lo sé- contestó Sirius terminado de desembolver el regalo- no tienen targeta.  
  
- Corrección, las tienen dentro del papel- dijo Remus mientras desembolvía un paquete rectagular y plano(a veeer, adivinen adivinen qué eeeees??) y mirando del lado reverso del papel- huh??... un libro... de cocina...??  
  
- Mira!! me tocó un... un...-dijo Sirius con una mueca de no-lo-puedo- creer, con las manos en el rostro.  
  
- Q-qué es... Sirius??- dijo algo atemorizado el joven licántropo.  
  
- Es... es... no sé qué es...- Remus cayó al suelo con las patitas para arriba y luego se incorporó con una gota cayéndole de la sien y con un brazo bajo el otro del que tenía los dedos apoyados en la frente.- pero es para tí en el papel dice "para Remus J. Lupin"  
  
- Sirius... déjame verlo- acercándose a él con interés.  
  
- De acuerdo, ten- entregándole lo que parecía una cajita que dentro tenía una cosa rectangular y chata con dos agujeritos separados y parecía tener una especie de cinta marrón dentro(para los que no me entiendan, es un cassette). En la cajita aparecía la foto de seis jóvenes de la edad de Remus y Sirius que estaban repartidos de la siguiente manera(no parece importante pero lo es): estaban en lo que parecía una calle de una ciudad muggle, atrás había edificios y en el frente unas bigas de metal cruzados donde se encontraban tres de los jóvenes, uno de cabello rojo, ojos extrañamente violetas y penetrantes que parecían hechos de fuego, estaba cruzado de brazos sin sonreír; el siguiente era un muchacho peculiar y el más pequeño en cuanto a lo robusto de su cuerpo, pero no era el más bajo de estatura, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta y una extraña gorra azul hacia atrás que apenas dejaba ver el color negro de su cabello y el azul de su mirada; el siguiente, el chico más bajo, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, estaba sentado al lado del anterior de costado con los pie hacia el otro joven, con una mirada de tristeza y con las manos juntas abrazando sus piernas; a un costado y de pie se alzaba la figura seria de un joven rubio platinado (sorry, no es Malfoy^^') y también de brazos cruzados, de ojos verdes; del lado contrario a este se hallaba un joven de su misma estatura de cabellos extrañamente azules (azul que se ve en aguas tropicales algo profundas) y grises(sí, le llamó mucho la atención a Remus este detalle) y ojos blancos grisáceos; y por último un joven de cabellos BLANCOS!! y por cierto que tenía la edad de los demás jóvenes, y no estaba teñido, y al estar sentado en el medio de todos parecía ser el líder. Remus y Sirius notaron que todos llevaban cabellos largos y algunas mechas de cabello de otros colores, lo que quitó la duda de Remus sobre el de cabellos azules-grises, y además la tapa decía "Shaman Spirits" con letras imprentas muy prolijas y plateadas.  
  
- Qué es Moony?? lo sabes??- dijo Sirius con voz de niño pequeño e inocente cara de perrito mojado mientras tomaba a Remus, que estaba a su lado, de la cintura y lo hacía sentar en su regazo mientras examinaban la foto inmóvil, y sonrojándose un poco.  
  
- No lo sé, debemos de preguntárselo al profesor Dumbledore- dijo sin apartar la vista del joven de cabellos azules y grises.  
  
- Y de quién es la targeta??- dijo tomando el papel de la envoltura y mirando su reverso- QUUUÉÉÉÉ??!!??!!, de Hans Blank de Ravenclaw??!!??!! no es "ese" que te perseguía por los pasillos para hablarte y que te seguía por todos lados alegando que sólo necesitaba un poco de tu ayuda en algunas tareas de tranformaciones?? y el que se te declaró frente a todos los de Griffindor y Slytherin en la clase de cuidado de crituras mágicas??- dijo mirándolo acusadoramente  
  
- O//O... ^^ sí, el mismo... pero lo que me llama la atención es que me dé un objeto muggle y no me diga qué es- dijo pasándose una mano por los cabellos y recostándose en la cama de Sirius, a su lado.  
  
- Crees que pruebe atraerte con sus encantos??- dijo haciendo gestos como diciendo yo-soy-más-guapo-que-él, corriendo su largo cabello negro hacia atrás con un movimiento sexy (o como se dice por mis pagos: SESSY) de su mano.  
  
- No podría competir contigo, Sirius- éste sonríe y hace mueca de jactándose- tú hechizaste mi corazón con tu simple forma de ser y tus encantos que dirigías a las chicas de las otras casas y de ésta inclusive- Remus baja un instante la mirada, Sirius lo toma del mentón suavemente y lo besa, Remus se ruboriza un poco más.  
  
- Sabes que soy sólo tuyo, aprisionaste mi corazón con tu amistad incondicinal, tu forma de ser y con tus sentimentos tan profundos hacia mí que son como los míos hacia tí- dijo Sirius acariciando la mejilla de Remus y sintiendo el estremecimiento de éste bajo su tacto, y se recostó a su lado.  
  
- Todo el mundo hablará de nosotros por el resto de nuestro año en Howgarts, Padfoot- dijo Moony abrazándolo por debajo de los brazos y recostándose en su pecho.  
  
- Sí, tú lo has dicho, amor; tú lo has dicho- dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Remus, besándolo y luego quedaron dormidos juntos y enamorados. (aaawwwww...^O^).  
  
CAP 1: CROSSROADS, Unos nuevos estudiantes aparecen en nuestras vidas...  
  
No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando James entró desesperado y gritando.  
  
- Es tarde!! es tarde!! despierten!! la reunión..!! DESPIERTEN!!- exclamó mientras jalaba de las mantas de la cama de Sirius despertándolos de golpe al caer al suelo y en una curiosa posición: Sirius encima de Remus(y perfectamente ubicado entre las piernas de Moony^.~)  
  
- (Remus) O////O... - (Sirius) O////O...  
  
- O//O... ÒoÓ qué están haciendo??!!??!!- exclamó James ante tal escena mientras sostenía en sus brazos su túnica de gala y unos zapatos lustrosos(o como se diga¬¬), Remus y Sirius se separaron antes de que terminara de hablar y estaban uno al lado del otro y todos rojos.  
  
- T-tú nos hiciste caer!!- dijo Sirius en defensa- y qué es lo que te sucede?? qué sucedió??- decía mientras veía ir a James de un lado a otro trayendo y llevando cosas.  
  
- Sirius Black!! Remus Lupin!! Hoy-Es-La-Reunión!! son las 6:45 pm y debemos estar ahí a las 7:00 y acabo de desperdiciar treinta segundos hablándote!!- al caer en cuenta Remus y Sirius corrienron a alistarse, debían bañarse y peinarse(el caso de James está perdido-_-') y vestirse todo en 10 minutos... lo lograron, con un poquitín de ayuda de un hechizo que aumentó su velocidad por unos segundos. Ya listos con sus túnicas de gala se apresuraron a bajar al salón comedor donde ya estaban esperándolos Peter y Lily. Lily tenía una túnica roja brillante y Peter una marrón(el secreto es que se cambiaron primero y cuando lo supo James se alarmó). James tenía una verde oscuro brillante, la de Sirius negra como la noche y la de Remus era azul como el mar, pero no tan oscuro. En el gran comedor habían sido quitadas las mesas y los bancos puestos como en las tribunas en escalera y con un pasillo en medio, y había una especie de escenario donde debería de estar la mesa de profesores, todo estaba mágicamente arreglado.  
  
- Hola!!- dijeron al sentarse cerca de Lily y Peter.  
  
- Oigan chicos, saben por qué nos dijeron que nos reuniéramos?? qué planea el profesor Dumbledore??- dijo James con gesto pensativo y los demás lo imitaron. Y un persona para nada deseada interrumpió su concentración arrastrando las palabras en su hablar.  
  
- Quemando las pocas neuronas que tienes, Potter??- dijo Malfoy que se aproximaba con sus amigotes Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
- Por lo menos yo si tengo, Malfoy- dijo James con rabia. Lily se adelantó y sostuvo a James de los hombros antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepentiría.  
  
- Claro, me imagino que con tus despreciables amiguitos del idiota bárbaro de Black y el estúpido sabelotodo de Lupin puedes jactarte de ello y...-no terminó de decir esto Malfoy cuando se encontró en el suelo golpeado por Sirius que lo miraba como para desollarlo vivo y estaba sacando su varita para hacer algo parecido cuando Remus lo detuvo.  
  
- Sirius No, por favor- susurró Remus calmadamente mientras sostenía su brazo con el que sostenía la varita(derecho)- no quiero que te castiguen por algo por lo que no vale la pena ensuciarse las manos- mirando a Malfoy, que estaba de pie, despectivamente.  
  
- Muy bien, Moony.- dijo guardando la varita y colocando una mano por la cintura de Remus y se sentaron.  
  
- Tú hijo de...!!- empezó Malfoy.  
  
- 20 puntos menos para Slytherin- dijo la profesora McGonagall- espero esté satisfecho, señor Malfoy. Le sugiero que vuelva a su mesa y se comporte como es debido.- Malfoy se retiró maldiciendo a todos por lo bajo. Sirius se quedó con la mano en la cintura de Remus y sentado a su lado, James trataba de imitar a Sirius con Lily pero ella estaba muy distraída hablando con Peter, hasta que todo se oscureció. Todos lanzaron quedas exclamaciones, y en el escenario apareció mágicamente(OoO) Dumbledore y una luz alumbrándolo sólo a él y haciendo sonorus en su garganta dijo:  
  
- Bienvenidos!! se preguntarán el por qué de esta reunión... y es para darles la bienvenida a un grupo muy famoso de jóvenes cantantes, los "Shaman Spirits"!!!!  
  
Todos en el salón, incluso toda la casa de Slytherin, gritaron emocionados.  
  
- Sirius, no era el grupo de jóvenes de la pequeña cajita??- gritó Remus por encima de los gritos y exclamaciones, Sirius asintió. Entonces reinó el silencio y las luces iluminaron el escenario. Apareció uno de los jóvenes vestido de vampiro, tenía el cabello castaño y comenzó a cantar(la canción es de Buffy the vampire slayer y la canta Spike).  
  
I died many years ago, you can make me feel like it isn't so, why don't you come and be with me?? I think I finally know... your 're scared ashame what you feel...  
  
Mientras todos suspiraban y se miraban, y el ritmo iba aumentando mientras apareció otro de los jóvenes vestido de vampiro, era el de cabellos azules y grises, Remus y Sirius lo observaron como si se les fuera la vida en ello, querían confirmar sospechas, el joven comenzó a cantar.  
  
whisper and the deadlines here It doesn't make it real...  
  
Y súbitamente apareció el de cabellos blancos también de vampiro.  
  
That's great, but I don't wanna play being with you touches me more that I can say the sense I'm only dead to you the sense to stay away and let me rest in peace  
  
Y comenzó a subir el tono de voz y la música aumentó la velocidad del ritmo  
  
Let me rest in peace let me get some asleep let me take my love...  
  
Todos quedaron atónitos de como elevaba la voz sin necesidad del hechizo sonorus y los demás integrantes se sumaron todos de vampiros y comenzaron a bailar con movimientos extraños para los estudiantes que se impresionaban con esos pasos y esa velocidad vertiginosa y esa sincronización perfecta y comenzaron a cantar  
  
I can let my body down but I can't find my sweet release So let me rest in peace You know, you are the one slayer  
  
Ninguno lo podía creer, ni Malfoy podía cerrar la bocasa, y dejar de mirar atónito la belleza del grupo de jóvenes  
  
Let me rest in peace I know, I should go but i follow you like a man possesed  
  
De pronto la mirada del joven de cabellos azules se clavó súbitamente en Remus y se le acercó (estaban en la tercera fila cerquita del escenario) pero no tanto (desde el escalón de lapriera fila, pero ciertamente se dirigía a él.(sí, Sirius quería matarlo¬¬)  
  
Let me rest in peace why won't you let me rest in peace??  
  
Luego de terminada la canción y que los jóvenes se retiraran hacia la parte trasera preparándose para la siguiente, Remus y Sirius salieron de su encimismamiento cuando habló Dumbledore diciendo que la anterior canción era Rest In Peace y la siguiente sería Kimi Ni Fureru Dake, por supuesto nadie entendió nada y Dumbledore explicó que los jóvenes eran en su mayoría(de los 6, 4) eran provenientes de japón, nadie lo creyó porque ciertamente no tenían rasgos nipones pero en fin, todo volvió a oscurecerse y las luces de nuevo enfocaron al escenario donde estaban los jóvenes vestidos con ropas muggles japonesas antiguas, o sea al mas puro estilo de todos-vestidos-como-Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin, Samurai X) el pelirrojo tenía la parte superior de color violeta, el de cabello negro de blanco, el de cabello castaño de un verde oscuro, el de cabellos rubios platinados de un rosado fuerte, el de cabellos azules de un azul intenso, todos con el cabello atado en una coleta baja y todos con dos espadas que antes de que cantaran Dumbledore explicó que la más pequeña era una Wakisashi y la más grande una Katana. Y comenzaron  
  
Tomedonaku afurete Koboreru namida no kazu hodo Yarusenai koto mo nai Zutto hateshinai boku no ai  
  
Baby Sou sa Karada ga tokeru kurai no Atsui munasawagi ni makasete Woo Nani mo ka mo koete yukou  
  
Ah- Kimi ni fureru tabi ni kimi e to chikazuite Ah- Kimi wo kanjita mama boku wa mitasarete Takamatte iku kokoro wo tashikameru you ni Kimi wo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo  
  
Las palabras extrañas parecieron calmarlos a todos mientras los veían bailar con estilo Hip Hop (pero ellos no sabían)  
  
Imi mo naku sakende Kowaresou na kokoro nando mo Nagusameru you ni Sotto tsutsumikomu kimi no ai  
  
Baby Sou sa Itoshii sono sugata ga Donna toki ni mo boku wo sasou Woo Nani mo ka mo wasureru hodo  
  
Ah- Kimi ni fureru tabi ni kimi e to chikazuite Ah- Kimi wo kanjita mama boku wa mitasarete Takamatte iku futari no omomuku mama ni Kimi wo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo  
  
Sonaron las guitarras. Luego se adelantó el de cabellos blancos y cantó solo  
  
Ah- Kimi ni fureru dake de kokoro wa hazunde Ah- Kimi ni fureru dake de boku wa mitasarete Takamatte iku kokoro wo tashikameru you ni Motto tsuyoku... Yeah !!  
  
Ese grito sorprendió hasta el espanto a todos incluso a los profesores, luego se sumaron los demás integrantes al son de las guitarras eléctricas  
  
Ah- Kimi ni fureru dake de kokoro wa hazunde Ah- kimi ni fureru dake de boku wa mitasareru Ima wa tada kono kimochi wo tayasanai you ni Kimi wo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo Dakishimeru yo  
  
Todos estallaron en aplausos y vítores y pedían otra pero Dumbledore no estaba de acuerdo con que se desvelaran (eran las 10:00 pm entre estas fueron 7 canciones más) y pasó a presentar a los misteriosos jóvenes talentosos.  
  
- Creo que todos disfrutaron del espectáculo, no es así??- todos asienten felices- y también creo que deben conocer a estos jóvenes, los "Shaman Spirits"- todos apludieron, Remus notó la mirada del joven de cabellos azules y grises- ellos son: (señalando al primero que era el más bajo para que se acercara)  
  
Este pequeño es Malta Shun Saito-el chico hizo una reverencia, signo de respeto y saludo de japón, luego llamó al joven de cabellos negros- ELLA es Anna Lena Terranova, sí, es una jovencita- dijo ante la sorpresa de todos y estupefacción de TODOS los muchachos, también Sirius y Remus. Dumbledore llamó al de cabellos rojos- Este joven es Kenshin Shinta Himura(repite el gesto de Shun, XDD~)- llama a los otros tres muchachos primero el de cabellos rubios-platinados, luego el de cabellos azules que seguía mirando a Remus(quien se puso nervioso ante tanta miradita^.~) y por ultimo el peliblanco- Ellos son Zeus Zero Maxwell, Amidamaru Oz Holmes y Kamus " K' " Yoh Sumeragi- todas las jóvenes suspiraron a más no poder. Luego Amidamaru (cabellos azules-grises) se acercó a Dumbledore y le dijo algo al oído- Según la petición del joven Holmes, escucharemos la última canción de la noche que interpretará junto con los jóvenes Himura, Maxwell y Sumeragi- todos aplauden y Saito y Terranova salen del escenario para sentarse en unas de las butacas de la primera fila, mientras los jóvenes se acomodan tan pronto salió Dumbledore, y empezó Holmes con su guitarra eléctrica  
  
kowareru hodo aishitemo sanbun no ichi mo tsutawaranai junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru my heart  
  
Las guitarras de los jóvenes resonaron, y se movían con gracia y pasión moviendo con belleza sus cabellos  
  
nagaku nemureani yoru ga kimi e to omoi sore wa koi na n desu to sasayaku yo tomedonaku katari nakeru yureru todou wa binetsu majiri no tameiki e to kawaru  
  
Se sumaron los demás  
  
give me smile and shine days kimi no smile de itetsuku yoru samusa no mo good koraerareru  
  
kowareru hodo aishitemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai junjou na kanjou wa karamawari i love you sae ienaideiru my heart  
  
Holmes movía la cabeza de derecha a izquierda grácilmente y con presición del ritmo mientras volaba su brillante cabello mestizo mientras cantaba  
  
mannatsu no ame no you ni kawaita suhada uruosu kimi no egao ga mabushikute  
  
Give me a smile and shine days, kyuu ni sumasanaide donna ni konnan de nankan na kabe mo koeru kara  
  
dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no darou (Holmes se arrodilla) mitsumerareru to ienai kotoba ga chuu ni mau hanarereba hanareru hodo itoshii hito da to kizuku (se pone de pie con ritmo) motomereba motomeru hodo ni setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru my heart  
  
Holmes cantaba con pasión inigualable como Sumeragi, pero cantaba... para Remus  
  
Give me smile and shine days Give me smile and nice days moshi mo kono ude de dakishime-aeta nara dore dake kimi wo aishitara kono omoi todoku no darou (se arrodilla) yume no naka de wa tashikani ieta hazu na noni kowareru hodo aishetemo san bun no ichi mo tsutawaranai (de pie con ritmo) junjou na kanjou wa karamawari I love you sae ienaideiru My Heart My Heart...  
  
Todo estalló en vivas, vítores y estruendosos aplausos, los jóvenes saludaron y nuevamente Dumbledore subió al escenario  
  
- Si me permiten la palabra- todo se silenció- gracias, estos jóvenes serán sus nuevos compañeros- murmullos se levantaron entre todos- ahora pasarán a ser seleccionados, por favor guarden silencio- Saito y Terranova se acercaron y pasarían al banquillo con el siguiente orden: Saito, Terranova, Himura, Maxwell, Holmes y Sumeragi. Sirius y Remus estaban tan inmóviles que James hubiera jurado que eran de piedra.  
  
- Mmmm...- dijo pensativo el sombrero seleccionador- veo mucha inteligencia y valor... ya sé... Gryffindor!!- todos apludieron.  
  
Todos apludieron mientras se iba con los de su casa(bien cerca de Sirius), pasó Terranova.  
  
- Mmm... astucia, interés y fuerza interior... Slytherin!!- todos apludieron y una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Malfoy. Pasó Himura.  
  
- Ahá... mmm, veo personalidad, valentía e inteligencia... Ravenclaw!!- todos apludieron nuevamente. Pasó Maxwell.  
  
- Mmm... difícil, veo corage y capacidad, y también astucia y ambición... tu serás... Slytherin!!- todos apludieron con un poco más defuerza de parte de los Slytherins, pasó Holmes.  
  
- Mmm... valor, mucho valor y sed de conocimientos... ya sé que casa es para tí... Ravenclaw!!- una pequeña desilución se mostró en el rostro del joven pero no se notó, aunque no pasó desapercibido para Remus y Sirius. Pasó Sumeragi.  
  
- Ahh... Valor, destreza mental, carisma... serás...- todos contuvieron el aliento y reinó el silencio-... Gryffindor!!  
  
Los aplausos estallaron en ovaciones y demás y cuando todos se fueron a dormir, notaron los cambios, Malfoy notó que sus compañeros de cuarto además de Crabbe y Goyle y Snape, no eran otros que los dos jóvenes Terranova y Maxwell, cual no fue su sorpresa dado que Terranova es una chica en una habitación de chicos, pero el profesor encargado de la casa de Slytherin, una tal Vicius Drake, hizo su aparición informándoles el por qué.  
  
- La señorita Terranova deberá estar aquí dada la superpoblación de jovencitas en los demás dormitorios, tendrán que turnarse para cambiarse arreglen el horario como más les convenga, hasta pronto- se retiró con el frufrú de su túnica tras él(de ahí lo aprendió Snape^^)  
  
- Bien, parece que la compañía ha mejorado- dijo Malfoy mientras él, Snape y los otros dos tontos dieron vuelta a ver a los nuevos y Anna ya se estaba cambiando sin expresión en el rostro como si no le importara, todos menos Maxwell, se ruborizaron más al ver que sin ésa ropa olgada que usó para el espectáculo simplemente NO se parecía absolutamente nada a un chico(por razones obvias^^), Maxwell le pasó una sudadera enorme y unos shorts azules y poniéndoselos se recostó y se puso a leer un libro, igual de rápido se cambió Maxwell que tenía unos pantalones de pijama que no le cubrían el ombligo y sobre su bien marcado torso una camisa que dejó abierta, todo el conjunto verde(ante las escenas, en especial la de Maxwell, a Malfoy y Snape casi se les cae la baba^^) y al recostarse, Zeus los miró con su mirada fría (o sea, la normal).  
  
- No piensan dormir??- dijo con su tono falto de emoción.  
  
- P-por supuesto- dijo Malfoy tratando de hacer gala de su gélida belleza apartando su cabello rubio-platinado que competía con el rubio-platinado de Maxwell- pero antes dime- dijo acercándose- repetirías tus nombres??  
  
- Por qué habría de??- mismo tono, misma mirada.  
  
- Tal vez no te hayas enterado, pero yo soy Lucius Malfoy- dijo haciendo presencia.  
  
- Quieres que te felicite??- ¬¬ lo mismo de antes.  
  
- Y tal vez debas saber a quien le hablas antes de pronunciar palabras- dijo Malfoy quien sufría de dos emociones enojo y exitación por el joven nuevo.  
  
- Pensé que eras Lucius Malfoy- se oyó una pequeña risa, era Anna.  
  
- Malfoy no le ganarás a Zeus, mejor duérmete- dijo la voz cambiada de la joven, no sonaba varonil como en el escenario sino que sonaba con un tono apropiado para ella, quien le dirigió a Malfoy la misma mirada que Maxwell. Al oír el nombre de Zeus se le aceleró el corazón, al igual que a Snape, pero dejó la discución ahí mismo.  
  
Eeeentre tanto en la sala común de Gryffindor, todos estaban acumulados tratando de saber más sobre los jóvenes que estaban en el medio del tumulto, pero Sumeragi, sin que nadie supiera cómo, ya estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia la habitación mágicamente agrandada que compartirían con los merodeadores. En la habitación se encontraban Remus, Sirius, James y Peter hablando sobre los regalos y del joven Holmes. Quedaron en silencio cuando Sumeragi abrió la puerta.  
  
- Ehh... Hola, soy James Potter- dijo algo nervioso por la imponente figura que inspiraba autoridad y respeto- tu eres Sumeragi, verdad??- dijo dándole la mano, Sumeragi la estrechó.  
  
- Así es- hasta su potente y dulce voz inspiraba respeto.  
  
- Y- yo... soy... yo soy Peter... Peter Pettigrew- dijo acercándose tímidamente hacia él, se estrecharon las manos.  
  
- Mi nombre es Remus Lupin- dijo con el mismo gesto de los otros.  
  
- Y el mío Sirius Black- dijo imitando el gesto.  
  
- Soy Kamus Yoh Sumeragi- dijo con voz inexpresiva, sus ojos blancos no demostraban emoción alguna. De repente entró Saito y cerró la puerta.  
  
- K' no has visto mi libro??- dijo con tono de disculpas(se pronuncia kei).  
  
- Está en la mesa de ahí- señalando la mesita de luz al lado de la cama de Malta que estaba entre la de Sirius y Peter.  
  
- Te lo agradezco- dijo tomándolo y sentándose en la cama.  
  
- No hay de que- a todo eso los muchachos se dieron cuenta que ni siquiera volteó a ver donde estaba el objeto.- preséntate, Malta.  
  
- Ay, perdón que descortés he sido (hace una reverencia) Me llamo Malta Shun Saito, es un placer conocerlos- se dieron cuenta que, si bien era un joven un poco más alto que Peter, y de figura delgada, tenía cierto aspecto afeminado.  
  
- Ellos son Potter, Pettigrew, Lupin y Black- dijo rápida y claramente Sumeragi.  
  
- Por favor, llámennos por nuestros nombres de pila- dijo James un poco nervioso.  
  
- James, Peter, Remus y Sirius- dijo y Malta observó a cada uno.  
  
- Entonces llámenme Malta^^- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.  
  
- Tienen apodos??- preguntó Sirius curioso, Malta y Sumeragi se miraron y luego Sumeragi habló.  
  
- Él es Shun y suelen decirme K' o si lo prefieren Kamus- dijo con el mismo tono inexpresivo.  
  
- Él es Prongs-dijo Sirius señalando a James y luego a Peter- él es Wormtail, yo soy Padfoot y él...- dijo tomando de la mano a Remus que se ruborizó levemente y Malta y Kamus lo notaron pero no lo mencionaron-... éste es Moony.  
  
- Pero, qué hay de los demás?? su grupo- dijo James interesado.  
  
- Bueno, están Anna, Zeus, Kenshin y Amidamaru; de ellos sólo Amidamaru deja que lo llamemos por su segundo nombre, Oz.- dijo Malta mientras terminaba de cambiarse y sí, tenía un aspecto afeminado aunque se notaba que era un chico(razones obvias^_^) y se recostaba, lo mismo los demás, y nadie se dió cuenta cuando Kamus ya estaba recostado como si hubiera estado horas así.  
  
- Qué deportes juegan aquí??- preguntó súbitamente Kamus.  
  
- Ehh... pues Quidditch- dijo James todavía algo nervioso.  
  
- Sí, y James es el Buscador más talentoso de todos los tiempos!! y...- dijo Sirius que estaba curiosamente sentado en la cama de Remus junto con el propio Remus y ambos tapados con las mantas, mientras tomaba la mano del susodicho muchacho- Moony y yo somos los mejores Golpeadores!!  
  
Remus se sonroja- No tienes que exagerar Padfoot- ante la escena ni Malta ni Kamus dijeron nada, al notarlo James habló  
  
- No se extrañen ellos son pareja- todos inclusive los enamorados los miraron a la espera de su reacción que no se dió a esperar.  
  
- Qué buena noticia, los felicito- sin emoción en la voz, que es su tono normal.  
  
- Gracias^^- dijeron Moony y Padfoot al mismo tiempo y abrazándose.  
  
- Bueno no se emocionen y no sean exivicionistas T_T- dijo James con toda la intención de molestar.  
  
- Cállate y aprende del maestro- dijo Sirius mientras de improviso besa a Remus haciendo que se sonroje levemente. Malta y Kamus sólo observaban, como si trataran de entender lo que pasaba o los sentimientos de los jóvenes adolescentes.  
  
- Qué fue eso??- preguntó Malta.  
  
- Qué fue qué??- dijo Sirius sin entender.  
  
- Eso... lo que acaban de hacer- señalándolo a él y a Remus.  
  
- Pues un beso, qué va a ser??- dijo Sirius con total normalidad.  
  
- Qué acaso no lo sabes??- preguntó Remus suave y comprensivamente.  
  
- Ni yo... ni él- dijo señalando a Kamus que tenía una expresión confundida que era muy inocente, y por fin demostraba una emoción.  
  
- Bueno, lo que acabas de ver, es un beso en la boca^^- dijo Remus un poquitín más sonrojado- pero puedes dar besos en la mejilla, así- mientres lo demostraba con Sirius que se sonrojó un poco.  
  
- Lo hemos visto, pero cuál es el motivo??- preguntó Malta, aunque más pareciese que Kamus le pedía que hiciera esas preguntas telepáticamente, dado que a a cada pregunta de Malta ambos daban a entender que entendían pero este no hacía preguntas.  
  
- Pues que quieres mucho a esa persona, o que le das un premio...- empezó Peter.  
  
- O que se te ocurre que es momento de demostrarle más cariño a esa persona, o que quieres hacerla sentir bien, o que simplemente quieres hacerlo.- dijo James terminando la frase.  
  
- Lo importante es la intención con que los das!!!!- dijo Sirius empezando a besar a Remus por todo el rostro dándole pequeñas cosquillas y haciéndolo ruborizar un poco más, mientras también lo besaba.  
  
- Y si esa persona te corresponde- dijo Remus luego de esa tanda de besos- eres el más feliz del mundo- estaba recostado con una mano cerca del rostro y con la otra le quitó unos mechones de los ojos a Sirius que tenía una mano en su mejilla y el otro brazo en el costado de Remus(queda tipo puente, arco, no sé si cachan^^) con su rostro frente al de Moony.  
  
- Y eres capaz de todo por esa persona...- agregó Sirius besando tiernamente a Remus y recostándose a su lado- incluso de dar tu vida.  
  
- Aaaawwww ;_;- dijo James simulando que lloraba y usando la sábana de pañuelo y luego de un sonido tipo "pprrrrrr" habló- qué conmovedor!!, aaawwwwww ;_;  
  
- Jajaja son muy graciosos!! jajajaja- Malta casi se desmaya al oír reír a Kamus, básicamente todos casi se desmayan. Luego de darse a todos las buenas noches y de que luego de un montón de promesas de que estarían todo el tiempo juntos por la mañana(hasta en el baño) Sirius accedió volver a su cama.  
  
---{ñ{-´-{-{{{{----------------------------------------  
  
WENO espero que les halla gustado la primera parte y espero que dejen reviws que es mi primer fic y me da cosita saber que les parecio XDDDD 


	2. CAP 2, Crossroads, La enfermedad y el ac...

N/A: hello!! aqui les traigo el 2° chap. asique difrútenlo. ah y KENSHIN HIMURA ES DE NOBUHIRO WATSUKI; PERO KENSHIN SHINTA HIMURA ES MÍO. don't forget it's not the same.  
  
weno esopero que les guste y a FLOTAR!!!!  
  
CAP 2: CROSSROADS, La enfermedad y el accidente  
  
A la mañana siguiente, los Merodeadores fueron despertados por...  
  
- WAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!- Sirius cae de la cama luego de despertar y encontrar frente a él la carota de Malta.  
  
- Lo siento no pretendía asustar, pero no te levantabas^^- dijo apartando una réplica de su cara pero en grande.  
  
- Me las vas a pagar enano!!!-  
  
- WAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!! Nooooo!!!!!- gritaba Malta mientras Sirius lo correteaba armado con una almohada.  
  
- Despierten!!- exclamó Kamus y todos se sobresaltaron, incluso Peter, conocido por su sueño pesado, se despertó al instante.  
  
- Ahh!! q-qué sucede??!!- dijo Remus despetándose alarmado.  
  
- Q-qué... qué... q-qué sucede??!!??!!- gritó desesperado Peter.  
  
- WAAHHH!!!! Noooo!!!!! NO BESARÉ A MALFOY NI QUE ME SACASEN LAS TRIPAS VIVOOOO!!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!- gritaba James ahorcando a la almohada con los ojos aún cerrados, y cuando los abrió todos quedaron inmóviles mirándolo(era gracioso con Sirius en un pie con la almohada en la mano levantada y a pocos centímetros Malta en postura de huir de él, congelados^^) James se colocó los anteojos y miró alrededor- no estaba hablando dormido... -ve las caras de los demás-... o sí??- todos asienten y James se encoge en las sábanas. Súbitamente todo vuelve a tiempo normal, Malta y Sirius reinician su recorrido por encima de las camas vacías mientras los demás se cambiaban, cabe recalcar que Sirius se quedó mirando cómo se cambiaba Remus que al darse cuenta se fulminaron de escarlata sus mejillas mientras Sirius suspiraba re-HANYAAN(expresión de estar en la Luna o bien "daahhh" con algo, no sé si me explico).  
  
- Los esperaré abajo- dijo rápidamente Kamus y James notó que entrecerraba los ojos, Remus, por suppu (esto), ya lo había notado antes de que hablase y lo siguió cuando bajó a la sala común pero se mantuvo en las escaleras observando(gadget boooyyy... na' mentira^^). Lo oyó toser y vió pequeñas gotitas rojas que caían al suelo. No quiero decir lo evidente pero sí, era sangre. Sangre, y luego más sangre (stoy re-sanguinaria ) D )  
  
- Kamus... ?? Kamus!! Qué te pasa?? KAMUS!!- Sumeragi cayó al suelo con la sangre brotando profusamente de su boca, los demás corrieron escaleras abajo alarmados por el grito de Remus y al ver la escena se apresuraron a auxiliar al joven caído. Malta lo vió y en su rostro se hicieron presentes el pánico y el terror, y la histeria se apoderó de él.  
  
- KAMUS!!!! KAMUS!!!!- gritó Malta al verlo en ese estado, Peter lo sostuvo para que no se acercara mientras que Remus iba por la profesora McGonagall que dada la casualidad estaba entrando por el retrato alarmada por los gritos que venían de la torre. La escena que se planteaba era espantosa: Malta histérico llorando profusamente tratando de liberarse de Peter, y gritando el nombre de Kamus, para ir hacia donde unos jóvenes trataban de estabilizar a otro, Sumeragi yacía desangrándose en el suelo.  
  
- Qué centellas está pasando??!!??!! A un lado lo llevaremos directo a la enfermería!!- dijo mientras elevaba con un conjuro al joven en una camilla y lo llevaban a la enfermería- Sólo uno de ustedes puede ir a acompañarme, Lupin, venga conmigo usted los mantendrá informados. El resto de ustedes... A CLASE!!!!  
  
Y Sirius a la fuerza tuvo que dejar que Remus fuera y acompañar a los demás a las clases del día y para colmo tenían Pociones con Slytherin, bleerghh.(sin ofender a los fans del querido Slytherin pero es el punto de vista de Sirius^^)  
  
- Por qué con Slytherin?? si veo la fea cara de Malfoy se la vomitaré- dijo Sirius que aparentaba sentirse algo revuelto con las manos en el estómago.  
  
- Tranquilo, luego de estas 2 horas tenemos 4 horas con Ravenclaw- dijo James tratando de sonar esperanzado. Mientras todos se compadecían por tener que soportar a Slytherin, notaron que el rostro del pequeño joven Malta estaba lúgubremente ensombrecido como si hubiera presenciado la muerte de su amigo.  
  
- Tranquilo Malta, todo saldrá bien- le aseguró Sirius y fueron camino al aula de Posiones.  
  
Allí ya estaba el profesor Drake, mirándolos con malicia(como siempre), y un poco de estupefacción al igual que los demás porque llevaban sus túnicas manchadas con sangre, lo supieron por el fuerte olor de esta. Los muchachos se sentaron en los últimos asientos donde estaban Anna y Zeus.  
  
- Qué diablos pasó, Malta??- susurró Zeus al pequeño que lloraba en silencio a su lado, y a pesar de que susurraba Sirius pudo escucharlo.  
  
- Kamus... sucedió de nuevo, él...- Malta no pudo evitar sollosar.  
  
- 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por estar llorando en clase- dijo Drake mirando fríamente a Malta.  
  
- Eso es injusto!!!!- exclamó Zeus poniéndose de pie de un salto, estaba realmente furioso y Sirius pudo notar como le hervía la sangre en el rostro- Saito tiene derecho a sentirse así después de lo ocurrido a Sumeragi!!!!- el profesor estaba impresionado por la insolencia y el poco respeto de Maxwell hacia él y a su propia casa defendiendo a un Gryffindor.  
  
- Más le vale calmarse, señor Maxwell!!!- dijo Drake tratando de no perder la compostura.  
  
- Rectifíquese!!!!- exclamó Maxwell dejando sin habla a todo el mundo.  
  
- Cómo... Qué fue lo que dijo, Maxwell??!!??!!- dijo estupefacto Drake.  
  
- RECTIFÍQUESE!!!!!!!!- rugió Zeus a la par que todas las ventanas que había en las mazmorras estallaron hiriendo a varios alumnos entre ellos a Sirius en su brazo que usó para protegerse de la ventana que estalló a su izquierda; a James que le cayeron pedazos de vidrio en el rostro, raspándolo, y en su pierna derecha; a Peter lo rasguñó un pedacito pequeño en la mano; Lily estaba ilesa pero Anna no tuvo tanta suerte y un vidrio se veía incrustado en su yugular y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre(más sangre, más sangre D, na' no soy tan mala, o sí??); y Malta que tenía un vidrio incrustado en su hombro izquierdo.  
  
- Cómo se atreve??!!??!!- dijo Drake antes de caer inconciente.  
  
- Zeus... - susurró Malta acercándose a Maxwell con dificultad.  
  
- Malta, estás bien?? déjame ayudarte- dicho esto, y demostrando al fin algo de emoción en su voz y era preocupación y arrepentimiento, pozó su mano en el hombro del joven haciéndolo sanar. Luego se dirigió donde los más heridos sanándolos y luego cayó inconciente.  
  
- Pero qué pasará con los demás y nosotros??!!- dijo Lily angustiada por James y Sirius que estaban a su lado.  
  
- Yo me encargaré, Lily- dijo Anna poniéndose de pie y dejando ver su herida y la sangre que caía- Zeus gastó su energía en sanar a los más gravemente heridos ahora sanaré al resto, acércate con uno de ellos- Lily se acercó con James(por su pollo¬¬) y Anna lo sanó soplando sobre sus heridas un as de luz blanca, lo mismo con Sirius que estaba tratando de ayudar a Peter a pararse y los sanó, también al resto.  
  
- Cómo sabías mi nombre?? y cómo pudieron sanarnos??- preguntó Lily a Anna que estaba luchando con el vidrio en su cuello para que cediera. Dolía como el demonio, sí, pero no había alternativa^^.  
  
- Usamos una poción que nos hace poder sanar a la gente usando nuestra energía, Libro de Pociones Prohibidas, cap. 1, segundo párrafo- dijo Anna retirando por fin el vidrio y atando un pañuelo a su cuello- y tu nombre, me lo dijo la etiqueta de tu libro.  
  
- Por qué...?? sabían que esto pasaría?? acaso estaba planeado??- saltó Sirius desde su asiento al lado de Lily.  
  
- No, Kenshin nos advirtió que lo hiciéramos porque algo sucedería hoy- dijo quedamente Anna como si intentara controlarse- pero no nos dijo que le pasaría esto a Kamus... - de los ojos de Anna se deslizaron unas lágrimas que secó con rapidez.  
  
- O sea que se refería a él y no a lo que acaba de pasar??- dijo Sirius reconciderando todos los hechos. En ese momento aparecieron McGonagall, Dumbledore y Madamme Pomfrey alarmados por el ruido y los gritos. Al llegar vieron los vidrios en el suelo además de un alumno que sostenía a otro (Malta a Zeus inconciente) a los demás sentados en los pupitres y ni señal del profesor Drake (no notaron que estaba tirado sin sentido tras el escritorio^^)  
  
- Qué fue lo que sucedió??!!??!!- dijo Dumbledore al ver la escena.  
  
- Fui... fui yo... profesor- susurró Malta.  
  
- No es cierto, yo lo hice, Malta trata de protegerme, el profesor quitó injustamente puntos a Gryffindor y salí de mis casillas y dado mi enfado estallaron las ventanas- dijo Anna con su expresión y tono insensibles sin dejar hablar a Malta que la miraba como queriendo saber porqué hacía eso, Sirius por otro lado se sentó en el suelo junto a Malta para consolarlo.  
  
- No te preocupes, todo estará bien, ahora que llevemos a Zeus a la enfermería podrás ver a Kamus- dijo con esa mirada tranquilizante que sólo él sabe dar con esos ojasos azules (XXDDDD~~~)- te prometo que te ayudaremos a ti y a tus amigos para que no los expulsen- le susurró al oído, y Malta pareció tranquilizarse.  
  
- Y donde está el profesor??- dijo McGonagall consternada mientras Madamme Pomfrey (Poppy pa' los amigos) llevaba a todo el mundo a la enfermería, a pesar de estar todos bien, para una revisión.  
  
- Detrás del escritorio, inconciente- dijo Anna con la característica falta de emoción alguna.  
  
- Poppy encárgate del profesor- dijo Dumbledore- los demás vayan a sus salas comunes y/o esperen hasta su siguiente materia, de inmediato.- todos se retiraron rápidamente. Poppy se llevó al profesor y a Maxwell en camillas con la companía de Sirius y de Malta, los otros fueron a las afueras del castillo para hablar de lo acurrido mientras veían a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff en su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, estaban con los hipogrifos y para la sorpresa de todos los que habían salido, los 7 hipogrifos que habían se arrodillaron frente a Himura y Holmes. 


	3. Chap 3, Crossroads, Malos presentimiento...

N/A: Holitas!! GREacisas a mis admiradores (pocos pero me dan aguante!!:D) aqui el tercer chap pa' todos mis lectoras (y si los hay lectores) un besote ya saben que es de JK.Rowling lo dije en el primer chap y toda la chapa.  
  
Bueno, ahora, a FLOTAR!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CAP 3: CROSSROADS, Malos presentimientos, Amor consumado, un dulce Te Amo y un tierno Aishiteru...  
  
En la enfermería Sirius y Malta se encontraron con Remus.  
  
- Cómo está él, Moony??- dijo Sirius al llegar cerca de Remus que estaba sentado junto a la cama de Kamus con un libro abierto.  
  
- Está bien, Madamme Pomfrey le dió una poción para que sanara, mañana ya podrá integrarse a clases- dijo mirando a Malta que se había sentado en la cama junto a Kamus y sostenía su mano con las suyas mientras sollozaba.- qué le sucedió a Zeus...??- dijo mirando la cama de enfrente donde se hallaba Maxwell inconciente y en la otra casi sanita y coleando Anna-... y a Anna??  
  
- Zeus se enfureció e hizo explotar todos los cristales de la mazmorra, él y Anna nos sanaron los cortes- susurró Padfoot a oído de Moony^^.  
  
- Pero, cómo...??- empezó Remus tratando de ver si Sirius aún estaba herido.  
  
- Parece que uno de su grupo, Kenshin, tubo una especie de premonición y les advirtió que usaran una poción que les permita curar usando su energía, originalmente para Kamus, eso creo, pero sucedió lo que te dije- susurró Sirius dejándose revisar.  
  
- Entiendo pero el profesor...- Remus se detubo.  
  
- Se quedó sin sentido. En fin... esperemos que estas cosas raras acaben porque no llegaremos vivos a sexto año, buuuu buuuu ;_;- dijo Padfoot melancólicamente y abrazando a Moony mientras le besaba el cuello- mmm... es la colonia que me gusta... *-*  
  
- ¬//¬ Sirius no es momento para eso ahora- dijo Remus un poco ruborizado tratando de apaciguar a Sirius que se quedó quieto un momento.  
  
- Ahora sí??-  
  
- ¬//¬ No, luego podrás hacerme lo que quieras pero ahora debemos ocuparnos de los hechos y no es momento de... por qué me miras así??- Moony se percató de la manera pervertida en que lo miraba Sirius al oírlo y luego recordó lo que dijo "podrás hacerme lo que quieras" y... - O////O!!!!!!!!  
  
- Tan sólo escucha lo que estás pidiendo Moony... - dijo Sirius con la mirada hentai (tengo entendido que significa pervertido/a o referente a lo zarpadoT_T) más intensificada ante la reacción de Remus al caer en circunstancia(o sea que cachó la onda^^).  
  
- Y-yo... Si-Sirius deja de estar mirándome así ¬///¬- dijo Remus desviando la mirada. Sirius lo hubiera besado de no ser que escuchara un "ejem...!!" por parte de Anna que estaba mirando la escena no muy contenta y señalando hacia la puerta donde venía Madamme Pomfrey con una bandeja con pociones de distintos colores, una para Anna, otra para Zeus y la última para Kamus(rojo, amarillo y violeta).  
  
- Muy bien ya es hora de que vuelvan a su sala común-  
  
- Sólo un momento más, por favor- dijo Malta sollozando y aún teniendo entre sus manos la mano de Kamus.  
  
- No te preocupes, con esto despertará y podrá irse con ustedes a su habitación- dijo dándole el líquido violeta al joven que despertó lentamente.  
  
- Ma- Malta... - musitó al ver junto a él a Malta con profundas lágrimas y sosteniendo su mano. Remus sintió una punzada dentro, como si pronto esa escena fuera la última vez que ellos se vieran, como un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar, pero no dijo nada hasta que Madamme Pomfrey les permitió llevárselos a la torre de Gryffindor, mientras que Anna llevaba a Zeus medio mareado hasta las mazmorras de Slytherin.  
  
- Sirius, puedo hablar contigo, es importante- susurró Moony al oído de Padfoot.  
  
- Claro, qué pasa??- dijo mientras Remus lo conducía hacia la sala común en uno de los sillones frente al fuego.  
  
- Es que tengo un mal presentimiento, algo malo va a pasar. Sé que no parece que nada ocurra, pero mis instintos me dicen lo contrario- dijo tratando de analizar sus propias palabras, Sirius lo observaba tratando de adivinar qué podría ocurrir.  
  
- Remus, confío en tus instintos de lupino(hombre lobo), mantengámonos alertas por si Kamus sufre una recaída. Quieres que nos quedemos este fin de semana?? mientras todos van a Hogsmeade, nosotros cuidaremos a Kamus, te parece??- dijo acariciando suavemente la mejilla de Remus, este se estremeció, Sirius lo acorraló contra la pared al pie de la escalera.  
  
- Sí, tienes razón. Creo que será lo mejor. Pero nada de distracciones, de acuerdo??- susurró cuando Sirius comenzó a besarle el cuello y bajaba tratando de desabrochar la camisa de Moony- Sirius... - gimió quedamente cuando las manos de Padfoot se aventuraron bajo su camisa y lo recorrían todo como tanteando un mapa.  
  
- Remus... - susurró Sirius al sentir pequeños besos en el cuello-... estás jugando con fuego y si sigues así te quemarás... - musitó MUY sensualmente al oído de Moony.  
  
- Ya estoy condenado al infierno por ser lo que soy... arder aquí será mejor que arder allá abajo... - murmuró Remus con un tono MUY sessy mientras besaba la ardiente y pasional boca de Sirius.  
  
- Te Amo, Remus- dijo Sirius mientras abrazaba al joven licántropo por la cintura, a la par que lo besaba.  
  
- Yo también Te Amo, Sirius- dijo Remus abrazando a Padfoot por el cuello.  
  
Ninguno notó que un club de fans los miraba, y son: Lily, James, Peter, Malta y Kamus!! aunque usted no lo crea!! y los cuatro primeros cuando vieron que la cosa daba para más decidieron que mejor que nadie los cachara así...  
  
- Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!^O^- dijeron todos juntos, menos ya saben quien, y Remus y Sirius se separaron de inmediato, y el primero se apresuró a abrocharse la camisa.  
  
- Desde cuando nos andan espiando!!- dijo Sirius muy ruborizado.  
  
- Desde "Sirius...", "Remus..."- dijeron imitándolos James y Lily, James en el papel de Sirius y Lily en el de Remus.  
  
- No tienen que ser tan gráficos- dijo Remus MUY sonrojado y un poco incómodo por la situación. Sirius tomó su mano y se encaminaron hacia la habitación.  
  
- Y NO espíen!!!!!!- dijo Sirius cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Los demás se quedaron en la sala común y curiosamente hablando de Remus y Sirius.  
  
Eeeeeeeentre tanto en la baticueva, quiero decir, habitación, Remus estaba aún sonrojado y estaba sentado en su cama frente a Sirius que estaba sentado en la suya, también algo sonrojado.  
  
- Remus... - lo llamó Sirius quedamente.  
  
- Sí, Sirius??- respondió de la misma manera.  
  
- Puedo besarte de nuevo??- dijo ruborizándose un poco más.  
  
- S-sí... - respondió casi en susurro mientras Sirius se arrimaba a él. El contacto de sus labios no se hizo esperar y se besaron con ternura primero y a medida que lo hacían más apasionado también mezclaban caricias. Sirius volvió a desabrochar la camisa de Remus y luchaba con su propia túnica para quitársela. Sirius quedó desvestido de la cintura para arriba al quitarse la camisa blanca y la corbata, estaba quitándole la túnica junto con la camisa a Remus, quien estaba desabrochándole los pantalones negros empezando por el cinturón. Remus liberaba a Sirius de sus pantalones lentamente mientras Sirius aún peleaba con los de Remus. Luego cuando lo hubo logrado, se deshizo rápidamente de ellos arrojándolos al suelo con los suyos. Ambos se recostaron en ropa interior sobre la cama de Remus y se cubrieron con las sábanas. Allí las caricias se hicieron más ardientes, Sirius acariciaba el trasero de Remus sobre la tela de sus boxers apretados, y Remus abrazaba la cintura de Sirius con su pierna, ambos sambullidos en un beso realmente apasionado, en una batalla entre sus lenguas recorriendo cada rincón de la boca del otro. Sirius bajaba por el cuello de Remus besando, mordiendo suavemente y haciéndolo gemir. Se deleitó mordisqueando delicadamente las tetillas del joven licántropo, que gemía estremeciéndose a la par que entrelazaba sus dedos con la melena negra de Padfoot. La piel de color blanco-trigo de Remus era una tentación para Sirius que recorría cada centímetro de esta con caricias y besos; Moony masajeaba el pecho y espalda de Padfoot con pasión. Pronto, Padfoot comenzó a quitarle la ropa interior a Moony.  
  
- Sirius, pero y los demás... - Tranquilo, Remus. Lancé un hechizo para que no nos oyeran... - Y si entran... - No podrán también me encargué de eso... - Sirius, Te Amo... - Yo también Te Amo, Remus...  
  
Así, declarando nuevamente su amor por el otro, Sirius se deshizo de los boxers de ambos, nuevamente las caricias se hicieron presentes arrasando la piel de los jóvenes. Sirius recorrió con su legua el cuello de Remus y bajó haciendo un camino por su pecho. Inventó un camino de besos que bajaban por su vientre, luego sumergió el miembro tieso de Remus en su boca dándole el mayor de los placeres al joven. Estando listo lo liberó y comenzó a recorrer el camino de regreso hacia su boca. Remus no podía aguantar, sus gemidos llenaban la habitación, Sirius separó suavemente las piernas de Remus.  
  
- Remus... sólo si tú estás listo... - Estoy... estoy listo... hazlo Sirius... - Te Amo, Remus... - Te Amo, Sirius...  
  
Sirius penetró el cuerpo de Remus con el mayor de los cuidados, su corazón casi se detubo a escuchar "Sirius..." y vió su gesto de dolor reprimido y quiso detenerse, "estoy bien... quiero ser tuyo y de nadie más" le susurró Remus al oído, y Sirius siguió adelante, luego comenzó a moverse suave y dulcemente para no lastimarlo, luego con la huída del dolor llegó la excitación, los movimientos constantes se aceleraron un poco más y en olas y olas de besos caricias y muchos "Te Amo". La luz tenue iluminaba las pálidas figuras que se confundían bajo sus débiles rayos. Remus acariciaba la fornida espalda de Sirius con sensualidad, Sirius delineaba el contorno de la figura fuerte y estilizada de Remus, desde los muslos que masajeaba con pasión hasta la punta de los cabellos de Remus que eran semilargos no llegaban a los hombros y no estaban parejos(no es un corte a lo línea horizontal, es natural). Remus rasguñaba suavemente la espalda de Sirius anciando más de él y gritando su nombre, y Sirius llamándolo también daba lo máximo de sí para complacerlo. Los impulsos eran obedecidos como palabra santa, se daban las caricias menos inocentes reconociendo al otro para fusionarse en uno sólo. Los gemidos llamaban al orgasmo en su punto cúlmine, los movimientos a ritmo sincronizado parecían una danza sagrada, los pasos nunca bailados antes, se grababa en los corazones y cuerpos de ambos y marcaban su llegada para quedarse. Primero fue Remus, derramando su líquido caliente en el abdomen de Sirius, y luego Sirius dentro de Remus. Fue tan poderoso que hizo que un grito les desgarrara el pecho y dejó exaustos a ambos. Sirius quedó rendido en el pecho de Remus mientras que este lo acariciaba.  
  
- Remus...estás... bien??- preguntó respirando entrecortadamente mirando el rostro de Remus, que al igual que él, estaba enrojecido, ruborizado, sonrojado, acalorado COMO NUNCA.  
  
- Sí... estoy... mejor que nunca... y tú??... estás... bien??- musitó en igual estado que Sirius.  
  
- Como nunca... cielos, es... lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado... en todo la vida...  
  
- A mí también, Sirius...  
  
- Eres increíble, Remus  
  
- Y tu eres fascinante... Sirius...??  
  
- Si??  
  
- Te Amo...  
  
- Yo también Te Amo...- ambos fundieron sus labios en un tierno beso.  
  
Luego Sirius se acomodó a su lado y ambos trataban de regular sus latidos y su respiración se quedaron dormidos abrazados, juntos y muy felices.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
WENO espero que les haya gustado el 3° chap, y que no me maten y no me encierren y me tengan paciencia etc.  
  
REVIEW  
  
MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!:  
  
TSUBASA LUPIN DE BLACK: Sí, yo tambien pienso que Remus y Sirius hacen una pareja muy Q-T (quite) son re-sweetes. Las canciones son de Rurouni Kenshin (algunas) y la de la escena del flashback era de Tenku no Escaflowne. También hay canciones de Buffy (Rest in Peace). Un saludote y por favor sigue leyendo mi historia!!!!!!! (necesito críticas de expertos) XDDD  
  
GLARAWEN: Gracias!! Gracias!! Por fi sigue leyendo mi historia necesito apoyo profesional que apenas nazco como fanfictionera y quiero crecer!!!!!!!! 


	4. CROSSROADS, Otra feliz pareja

N/A: ALOJA!! ESPERO QUE LES HAYAN GUSTADO LOS CAPÍTULOS!!!! sorry se me pifió la mayúscula :P. Bueno como siempre esto es de JK Rowling los personajes, la historia es mía. al igual que uno que otro par de personajes aqui metidos. la demás gente puede usar estos personajes adicionales que yo inventé siempre y cuando pidan permiso y respeten sus personalidades. WENO, quería sentir algo de poder, che; por eso los de mis personajes no los de JK Rowling.  
  
BESOTES BESITOS Y A FLOTAAAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CAP 4: CROSSROADS, Otra feliz pareja, Los coqueteos de Malfoy y Snape y La llegada de unos intrusos... peligrosos??  
  
Los demás jóvenes ignoraban lo ocurrido en esa habitación. Pero ya era tiempo de organizar sus materiales para sus siguientes horas de estudio con los estudiantes de Ravenclaw.  
  
- Kamus, ya te sientes mejor??- dijo Lily mientras todos recogían sus materiales.  
  
- Sí, no tienes que preocuparte, ya ha pasado antes- dijo con su típico tono de no-sentimientos.  
  
- Ya te ha ocurrido antes??- dijeron todos alarmados.  
  
- Sí, esto... ya ha pasado- dijo Malta enterrando su cabeza en sus rodillas, comenzó a llorar en silencio.  
  
- Malta, no es nada grave, sabes que estaré bien- dijo Kamus con su típico tono.  
  
- Que no es nada grave??!!??!! que sé que estarás bien??!!??!! quien sabe lo que pueda ocurrirte!!!! la última vez casi mueres!!!!! y quien sabe si estarás bien!!!!!!!- gritó Malta histérico y con las lágrimás bañando su rostro, luego salió corriendo por el retrato hecho un huracán de sentimientos.  
  
- Malta... - susurró Kamus-... Malta!!!! MALTA!!!!!- exclamó poniéndose de pie y echando a correr tras el joven.  
  
- Espera aún no estás recuperado por completo!!!!!- gritó James que echó a correr tras Kamus y detras de él Lily, y Peter a duras penas.  
  
El pequeño realmente era veloz por que cuando salieron sólo veían a Kamus corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido y se apresuraron a seguirlo ante las exclamaciones del profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas porque dos de sus alumnos habían salido corriendo rumbo al bosque. En efecto, eran Himura y Holmes que se dirigían velozmente hacia ellos y cuando menos lo pensaron ya habían desaparecido por unos árboles del costado. Kamus, que iba corriendo al frente, de pronto frenó cayendo al suelo. James, el más cercano a él en la carrera, se detubo al verlo en el suelo tosiendo sangre sobre la mano en su boca. Rápidamente con ayuda de Lily lo estabilizaron. James divisó a Himura correr tras Holmes en unos árboles muy adelante. Los siguió tras los otros antes de que se perdieran de vista y los vió reunidos más adelante, Himura estaba frente a Malta que estaba sentado en las raíces de un árbol con Holmes a su lado hablándole.  
  
- ... comprende Malta, no podemos hacer nada, es parte de la vida y debemos aceptarlo... no hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo calmadamente Holmes mientras le frotaba la espalda a Malta reconfortándolo.  
  
- No lo acepto... NO LO ACEPTO!!!!- estaba llorando a más no poder.  
  
- Será mejor que trates de hacerlo más liviano a tu corazón Malta, no podrás soportar todo este peso- dijo Himura comprensivo.  
  
- Malta... estás bien??- preguntó James cuando avanzó hacia ellos.  
  
- Dónde está Kamus??- dijo el pequeño con un hilo de voz.  
  
- Está atrás con Lily y Peter, recayó, estaba tosiendo sangre cuando lo vi delante de nosotros en suelo, iba siguiéndote  
  
- QUÉÉÉÉ????????!!!!!!!!!!- exclamaron los tres jóvenes con una expresión de terror en sus rostros, y a toda velocidad se dirigieron hacia donde aguardaban los otros.  
  
Al llegar, encontraron a Kamus arrodillado junto a Lily y Peter, secádose los rastros de sangre. Malta corrió con Himura y Holmes a su lado.  
  
- Estás bien??!! Kamus??- dijo Malta mientras lo examinaba. Himura y Holmes le tendieron las manos para que se levantara. Cuando estubo de pie Malta seguía insistiendo en revisarlo y en que debería volver a la enfermería.  
  
- Malta... Malta... Malta, estoy bien...- repetía Kamus con su tonito insentimentalario(:P) mientras que Malta insistía aún en que estaba grave, Kamus optó por algo extraordinario.  
  
- Pero aún no estás biemmnnpphh...- si no adivinan, Kamus besó a Malta^^.  
  
- Vaya, ya era hora- adivineeeeen Sirius entró en escena todo colorado abrazado a un Remus muy sonrojado, los dos despeinados y con las ropas revueltas también!!!!!!!!!!!(XXDDDD~~~)  
  
- Pensamos que no pasaría hasta el año entrante- dijo Remus mientras se tomaba las manos con Sirius, que cada 2x3 le daba besos en el cuello y la mejilla.  
  
- Qué es eso??- decía Holmes mientras miraba intrigado la escena, y su voz era muy diferente a la del resto, era muy varonil y al mismo tiempo suave, melodiosa y potente(:P).  
  
- Otro...¬¬ - dijo James mientras trataba de imitar a Sirius con Lily(en lo de los besos¬¬no en lo demás por que no se enteró todavía).  
  
- Es un beso^^- explicó Remus muy pegado a Sirius y viceversa.  
  
- Disculpa... cómo dices??- dijo Himura con un inocente gesto de no entender.  
  
Luego de explicarles toda la historia del beso y de que Sirius casi violara a Remus frente a todos(¬¬'), quedando una escena cómica por cierto con Remus dando ejemplos de los besos en la boca con Sirius y este desesperado por que se los diera y al tirarlo al suelo ya no lo quería soltar, hasta que James lo volvió a acusar de exibicionista y pagó el pato cuando Sirius lo persiguió por entre los árboles para lanzarle un "Imperius" y hacerlo bailar conga en ropa interior frente a todos en el gran comedor pero lo salvó Remus prometiéndole a Sirius que estarían juntos todo el tiempo(todo es TODO el tiempo, me explico??T_T'). Pasaron más tiempo con los Ravenclaw en las clases y se conocieron más entre ellos, Los Merodeadores y los Shaman Spirits, creando fortísimos lazos entre ambos grupos. En cuanto a Malta y Kamus, fue un tremendo lío cuando Sirius quizo hacer gala de maestro con todas sus experiencias como casanova así que decidió enseñarle uno que otro truco para conquistar y retener a Malta, pero cuando Kamus hizo todo lo contrario y estaba funcionando Sirius estubo llorando ofendido por todo Howgarts hasta que Remus lo calmó diciéndo lo efectivos que fueron sus encantos en él y que como su lobo interior decía que sólo tendría una pareja para toda la vida, ese era él.  
  
- Sirius, siempre me tendrás aquí a tu lado, sólo para tí... sabes que tu estilo no es para un joven como Kamus... además, fue mejor que lo hiciera a su manera dejando relucir lo que en verdad sentía por él...- le decía Moony mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Padfoot sobre su regazo, estaban en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso que nadie usaba.  
  
- ;_; Aawww... mi orgullo... mi ego...- Moony se agachó un poco para besarlo- ... MI REMUS...  
  
- ...MI SIRIUS...- dijo besándolo nuevamente, Sirius podía escuchar el corazón emocionado del joven licántropo. Pero hizo su aparición una serpiente (cha chaaan quien es??)  
  
- Qué hacen aquí??- dijo desde las sombras mientras se veía una figura alta y fuerte.  
  
- Blerrrgg... un Slytherin...- dijo Sirius que se ponía de pie a la par de Remus.  
  
- Más vale que te calmes, Sirius, yo no he insultado a tu casa- era Zeus quien hablaba y salió a la luz amarillenta de las antorchas de los muros.  
  
- Lo siento, Zeus. No sabía que eras tú, pero espero sepas lo mal que los Gryffindor se llavan con los Slytherin- dijo haciendo gala del símbolo del león/grifo de su túnica como chiste.  
  
- Por qué tanta rivalidad entre estas casas??-  
  
- De Slytherin han salido casi todos los magos malvados que existen- dijo Remus bajando la mirada por el corage.  
  
- Ya veo. Aún así la compañía no es de lo mejor. Hay dos jóvenes, Malfoy y Snape, los conocen??- dijo sentándose a la par de ellos en el suelo, ellos hicieron muecas de pánico y horror que hicieron reír a Zeus para el asombro de ambos- jajaja vaya caras jajaja- su risa si bien parecía algo teatral era bueno verlo quebrar su "máscara de hierro"  
  
- Son nuestros archi-requete-recontra-enemigos- dijo Sirius apretando los puños frente a sí.  
  
- Números uno- agregó Remus asintiendo cruzado de brazos.  
  
- Bueno, ellos han estado persiguiéndonos por todo Howgarts- dijo poniendo sus manos detrás de la cabeza y recostándose en la pared frente a los muchachos.  
  
- Te refieres a tí y a Anna??- dijo Sirius con cara de que Malfoy-alias- pateenmigrantraserobienduro-planea-algo.  
  
- Sí, no dejan de andar así por todos lados donde miramos- imitando a Malfoy con una mano en la cintura y haciendo ademanes sessys de apartarse mechones de cabello de la cara o echando todo el cabello atrás como Malfoy con esas miradas matadoras que no le pegan ni con plastilina y con poses realmente sensuales, y arrogantes como su inventor (sépase Malfoy).  
  
- AAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAJAJAJA ´´^O^´´- Sirius y Remus morían de la risa imaginándose a risitos-de-oro-teñidos Malfoy con esas poses provocativas de otro mundo en los pasillos de Howgarts. Luego de secarse las lágrimas de la risa como quinientas veces y de calmarse (a Sirius le tomó más tiempo) todos se sentaron a seguir charlando.  
  
- No deja de molestarme en los recreos, casi no puedo ir al baño que él y su escolta personal ya esta ahí para darme la "calurosa" bienvenida y las poses de Malfoy que creo son para presumir su nuevo acondicionador- dijo recordándoles una que otra pose de Malfoy con su cabello rubio-platinado que competía con SU rubio-platinado.  
  
- Un momento...- dijo Sirius poniéndose serio(aunque usted no lo crea!!!^^)- acaso Malfoy te estaba coqueteando??- Sirius miró a Remus, Remus miró a Sirius. Remus y Sirius volvieron a estallar en carcajadas limpias.(me gusta repetir sus nombres^^)  
  
- AAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA´´^O^´´!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- JAJAJA No puedo creerlo!!!! JAJAJAJA- decía Remus entre risas.  
  
- JAJAJAJA Es lo más cómico que escuché en toda mi vida!!! JAJAJAJAJA- tartamudeaba Sirius casi sin aire.  
  
- Ya es hora de que volvamos a nuestras salas comunes, jajaja les aconsejo apresurarse, vi a Filch merodeando por ahí (no Argus Filch, sino Dargos Filch^^)  
  
- De acuerdo, jejejeje- decía Sirius mientras Remus lo arrastraba también riendo.  
  
- Nos vemos- dijo Zeus dirigiéndose a las mazmorras.  
  
- Hasta mañana- dijeron los dos entre risas. Cuando al fin llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, quisieron contárselo a todo el mundo, pero primero lo primero, los Merodeadores.  
  
- Oigan, no van a creer lo que Zeus nos contó jajaja- dijo Sirius colgado de Remus por los hombros.  
  
- Sí, mejor siéntense o les dolerá cuando se caigan retorciéndose de risa- dijo Remus riendo con Sirius mientras se abrazaban.  
  
- Lucius Malfoy le coquetea a Zeus AJAJAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!- Sirius no aguantó y cayó al suelo con Remus, los dos muertos de risa y llorando a las carcajadas- AAJAJAJAJA Y Snape AJAJAJAJA y Snape también AJAJAJAJAJAJAA- dijo en un suspiro y cayó encima de Remus, y los dos estaban a las risotadas limpias y no cayeron en cuenta de la posición en que quedaron, todos reían y James casi se destripa riendo hasta que vió a Sirius sobre Remus los dos riendo .  
  
- EJEM!!- dijo bien alto para que se escuchara sobre las carcajadas de todos, y todos voltearon a ver a Sirius y Remus, quienes en seguida se pusieron de pie antes de que nadie lo notase.  
  
- Vamos afuera, todos están en los terrenos- dijo Lily llevando a James de la mano hacia el retrato- el último en llegar tiene trasero de cerdo!!!!!!!  
  
Todos hecharon a correr detrás de ellos (ejem, Sirius y Remus de la mano) y al llegar a las afueras del castillo vieron un espectáculo fenomenal frente suyo: Allí frente a los estudiantes de todas las casas estaban Kenshin y Amidamaru entonando una muy buena canción("Too Bad", de Nickel Back) en una especie de escenario mágico que era una capa gigante que los sostenía, pero parecía un escenario(^^). Pero todos veían que Holmes estaba llorando mientras cantaba.  
  
Father's hands are lined with dirt from long days in the field Mother's hands are serving males in a café on Main Street With mouths to feed... just tryin' to keep clothing on our backs And all I hear about... is how it's so bad  
  
Luego cantaron los dos  
  
It's too bad, it's stupid Too late, so wrong, so long It's too bad we had no time to rewind Let's walk, let's talk  
  
Amidamaru cantó sólo  
  
You left without saying goodbye, although I´m sure you tried You call the house from time to time to make sure we're alive But you weren't there right when I needed you the most And now I dream about it... and how it's so bad  
  
Se suma Kenshin  
  
It's too bad, it's stupid Too late, so wrong, so long It's too bad we had no time to rewind Let's walk, let's talk  
  
It's so bad, it's too bad, it's stupid Too late, so wrong, so long It's too bad we had no time to rewind Let's walk, let's talk  
  
Luego cantó sólo Amidamaru  
  
Father's hands are lined with guilt from tearing us apart Guess it turned out in the end, just look at where we are We made it out... ... we still got clothing on our backs And now I scream about it... ... and how it's so bad, it's so bad, it's so bad  
  
Se sumó Kenshin  
  
It's too bad, it's stupid Too late, so wrong, so long It's too bad we had no time to rewind Let's walk, let's talk  
  
It's so bad, it's too bad, it's stupid Too late, so wrong, so long It's too bad we had no time to rewind Let's walk, let's talk  
  
Luego del mini show, los jóvenes bajaron de la capa-escenario y esta cayó al suelo. Los muchachos se acercaron hacia ellos queriendo saber por que lloraba Amidamaru, este sólo se apartó y se sentó en las orillas del bosque prohibido secándose las lágrimas.  
  
- Qué le sucede??- preguntó Lily preocupada.  
  
- No lo sabes??- dijo Kenshin un poco sorprendido- pensé que Kamus o alguno de los muchachos se los habría contado ya, de acuerdo les contaré la historia.  
  
Todos se sentaron para escucharlo, y Kenshin empezó a revelárselos.  
  
- Verán, desde que éramos muy pequeños, a Amidamaru sólo le ocurrieron desgracias. Pasó hace unos años en Tokyo, Japón. El padre de Amidamaru lo había abandonado a él y a su madre a su suerte para probar suerte en America del Norte y cuando quiso volver fue una tragedia. La madre de Amidamaru enfermó gravemente, era una enfermedad terminal. Su padre trabajaba como recolector de piedra calisa en las montañas, y el trabajo escaseaba dada la competencia aplastante de las grandes empresas norteamericanas con sus máquinas modernas. Amidamaru tubo que hacer un gran esfuerzo el día en que tubo que volver a la montaña donde trabajó su padre, porque temía encontrarlo. Era como un fantasma que lo perseguía a todas partes, sin darle descanso. Siempre tenía pesadillas donde él y su madre eran devorados por la oscuridad de su padre. Amidamaru y Anna acompañaron a Kamus a buscar una planta que no se encuentra más que en algunos bosques de Tokyo, para poder terminar un suero para sanar a la hermana de Kamus, Kirua Samui, porque sufría de fiebre tifoidea. En la montaña Amidamaru se encontró con su padre y hubo una fuerte discución cerca de la cumbre y tras un duelo de magos, el padre de Amidamaru desapareció al caer en el precipicio y hoy es la fecha donde se cumplen cinco años de ese incidente y desde que Amidamaru se escapó de su casa para vivir solo en el bosque. Lo más terrible es que aún hoy sufre de esas pesadillas.  
  
Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que James habló.  
  
- Dejó a su madre enferma sola??- su voz sonó entrecortada y todos escuchaban como esperando la respuesta a una pregunta en común.  
  
- Como les dije era una enfermedad terminal, ella murió la noche que Amidamaru escapó para que su padre no lo llevara con él al quedar como único tutor legal- dijo Kenshin serio e insensible(conocido, no??).  
  
- Cuánto tiempo estubo viviendo solo en el bosque??- preguntó Remus y sintió que Sirius le apretaba la mano suavemente.  
  
- Los primeros cuatro años y medio- dijo Kenshin mostrando tristeza.  
  
- Cómo fue posible que sobreviviera??- dijo Sirius y Remus repitió su gesto.  
  
- Amidamaru conoce muy bien esos bosques, básicamente se crió en ellos y no tubo problemas para desembolverse.  
  
- Y tú cómo lo sabes, Kenshin??- interrogó Remus espectante.  
  
- Yo iba a buscarlo de vez en cuando para ver cómo estaba, con los demás nos turnábamos para cuidar de él si necesitaba algo- Kenshin pareció desepcionado al decir "los demás".  
  
- Ya veo, entonces por eso no lo encontraron las autoridades, pero si su padre conocía esos bosques también, cómo no lo encontró??- dijo Sirius con seriedad.  
  
- El padre de Amidamaru murió poco tiempo después que su madre. Por eso, a Amidamaru lo dieron por muerto y viajó con nosotros hasta llegar a Londres donde vivió con nosotros hasta que llegaron nuestras cartas de respuesta por la solicitud de cambio de escuela por parte de nuestros padres, y al él también lo aceptaron en Howgarts. Aquí ya no sufrirá como en esos bosques.  
  
- Por qué lo dices?? Qué lo hacía sufrir??- preguntó James.  
  
- ........ Angel.....- dijo Kenshin con fuego en los ojos, reflejaba odio a ese ser.  
  
- Pero... Amidamaru lo superó??- dijo James temerosamente.  
  
- No. Los bosques eran su salida, pero se alejaba cada vez más.  
  
- Acaso vivió como hermitaño cuatro años y medio, con la compañía de ustedes seis??- dijo Peter asombrado.  
  
- No.- el rostro de Kenshin se ensombreció.  
  
- Quien más estubo con él??- preguntó Peter.  
  
- A- Angel... - dijo Kenshin con la voz llena de rabia, todos lo notaron, por lo que Peter optó por dejar de preguntar sobre eso.  
  
- Y... esteee... Amidamaru ya tubo pareja??- inquirió Peter.  
  
- ... Sí...- dijo Kenshin con los dientes apretados, Peter no lo notó.  
  
- Quién??  
  
- ...Angel...- dijo ya casi fuera de sí, quién sabe como se mantenía controlado y pasciente.  
  
- Y cuándo...-  
  
- Peter, por qué no cambiamos de tema??- dijo Lily a su oído mientras señalaba con la cabeza a Kenshin que fulminaba el suelo con su mirar asesino.  
  
... De repente, un grito partió el silencio...  
  
- Amidamaru...- musitó Kenshin casi inaudiblemente- AMIDAMARU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin salió corriendo en dirección al grito, venía desde el lago y ya casi todos los alumnos estaban en las orillas viendo lo que sucedía. Allí a varios pies de altura estaba Amidamaru herido en un brazo con una daga plateada sobre una escoba frente a un joven de cabellos blancos como la nieve, pero mucho más largos que Kamus, sobre otra.  
  
- .....ANGEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Kenshin cuando vió esa figura.  
  
- Él es Angel??!!??!!??!!- exclamaron los Merodeadores. Y evidentemente ése... era Angel.  
  
Kenshin sacó su varita y conjuró una especie de escudo alrededor de todos los alumnos. Dumbledore y los demás profesores observaban absortos a la vez que conjuraron el mismo hechizo que el joven Himura, formando varias capas.  
  
- Qué sucede profesor??- preguntó Sirius que estaba cerca de él.  
  
- Es un Duelo de Cantos, no podemos hacer nada. Un representante del ministerio vino a supervisar el duelo para que nadie fuera del combate salga herido- Dumbledore sonaba muy disgustado con la idea del duelo y más aún con lo que podría pasar.  
  
- Fuera del combate...?? pero, que pasará con ellos??- preguntó Remus alarmado.  
  
- No podemos hacer nada. Bajo la ley es legal este tipo de duelos una vez lanzados y lo que ocurra no puede evitarse por ningún motivo hasta que acabe.  
  
- Pero, qué tipo de riesgos corren??- preguntó Sirius.  
  
- Me temo... que la muerte...- dijo el profesor con un gesto sombrío.  
  
- Quééééé??!!??!!- dijeron al unísono Remus y Sirius. Todos estaban atentos a los jóvenes en las alturas.  
  
El duelo.... comenzó  
  
Lo inició el extraño joven llamado Angel. Lanzó unos cristales de hielo que lo hirieron en los costados  
  
Tal vez me olvide de ti tal vez te olvides de mi, ohh pero esta vez aprendí que no se debe mentir, no que una promesa viví que ya no puedo seguir creyendo en tí  
  
Siguió Amidamaru con pequeñas cuchillas de fuego candente hiriéndolo en las piernas, Amidamaru lloraba  
  
Cada momento voy tropezando en desamor es que no queda nada entre tu y yo  
  
si estoy llorando no es que te extrañe el corazón es que a tu lado aprendí el dolor  
  
Atacó Angel con centellas que se convirtiron en espadas dándole de lleno a Amidamaru quien lloraba más profundamente  
  
No podrás olvidar que te amé como yo nunca imaginé estaré en tu piel cada momento, en donde estes siempre habrá un lugar algún recuerdo que será un eterno suspirar  
  
Amidamaru intentó defenderse una última vez con dagas de mayor tamaño  
  
Si estoy llorando no es que te extrañe el corazón es que a tu lado aprendí el dolor  
  
Pero Angel dió el golpe de gracia con una espada dando directamente en el pecho del joven... atravesándolo sin piedad...  
  
No podrás olvidar que te amé como yo nunca imaginé estaré en tu piel cada momento, en donde estes siempre habrá un lugar un recuerdo que será un eterno suspirar(grito)  
  
Todos quedaron atónitos cuando Amidamaru cayó de la escoba y dió a parar al lago y Kenshin se lanzó a salvarlo. Pero Angel atacó de improviso una última vez antes de que terminara de caer, atravesándole una espada de cristal de al menos metro y medio de largo y las caras planas de la espada de unos 45 cm de alto.  
  
No podrás olvidar que te amé  
  
como yo nunca imaginé  
  
El joven Angel seguía en las alturas sobre su escoba pero inmóvil. Luego, los estudiantes gritaron al ver salir la sangre a chorros desde su abdomen con una explosión y verlo caer hacia el suelo. Sirius y Remus no lo pensaron dos veces y lazaron un hechizo para salvarlo.  
  
- WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritaron al unísono y lo retuvieron antes de que tocara el suelo.  
  
- Rápido Sirius!!!!!!!- dijo Remus que atraía al joven hacia ellos para que Sirius lo atrapase y no diera con la tierra. Sirius corrió a atraparlo.  
  
- Lo tengo!!!!!!!!- dijo cayendo bajo el peso de Angel que yacía inconciente.  
  
- KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!- gritó Kamus mientras él y Sirius se sambullían tras él para ayudarlo a llevar a Amidamaru. Cuando lo llevaron junto a los profesores a toda velocidad, Madamme Pomfrey estaba sumamente indignada y parecía que quería degollar vivo al ministro de Magia presente con otros miembros del Ministerio, por permitir tan salvaje acto de violencia(según ella murmuraba) y rápidamente fueron llevados ambos jóvenes hacia la enfermería donde los trataron con todo tipo de hechizos para que no perdieran sangre y muchos otros más para que recuperaran la que perdieron y magia muy poderosa para estabilizarlos. Los Merodeadores y Los Shaman Spirits estaban reunidos afuera de la enfermería hablando entre ellos, todo era una completa confusión.  
  
- Qué fue eso del Duelo de Cantos??- repetía James llendo de un lado a otro mientras que Lily y Peter lo miraban.  
  
- Es un duelo que se lleva a cabo por dos o más personas con un fin determinado y con cada estrofa de la canción elegida se lanza un hechizo el cual no puede ser bloqueado y sólo puede esquivárselo. El fin del duelo es que las personas imbolucradas arreglen las diferencias transmitiendo su dolor a la otra u otras personas y que lleguen a un entendido. De ser esquivado los hechizos lanzados, se está negando tener algo que ver con el duelo, con esa persona o haber hecho algo que lo probocara, declararse inocente; también si se trama algo puede quedarse quieto o quiero dar a entender algo o directamente ser demasiado estúpido para no moverse.- explicó Zeus apoyado en la pared frente a Kamus, Malta y Anna. Kenshin estaba en el suelo sin emitir sonido alguno. Sentados estaban Remus, Sirius, Lily y Peter y de un lado a otro iba James haciéndose preguntas y lanzando probabilidades.  
  
- Pero, por qué se enfrentaron así ellos??- preguntó Lily, los Merodeadores escucharon atentamente la respuesta.  
  
- De verdad no prestaron atención a la canción??- dijo Zeus con tono irónico.  
  
- Ellos fueron pareja... Se conocieron en el bosque, luego de que Kenshin y Amidamaru discutieran...- empezó Anna.  
  
- Detente!!!!- dijo Kenshin furioso.  
  
- Qué sucede Kenshin??- preguntó Lily asustada.  
  
- No es necesario discutirlo.  
  
- Cálmate Kenshin... - dijo pasciente Kamus.  
  
- No!!!! No discutirán más acerca del tema mientras yo...!!!!  
  
- CÁLMATE SHINTA!!!!- la voz de Kamus sobresaltó a todos, todos silenciaron y Kenshin quedó impactado y en silencio de derrota se derrumbó en el suelo, con suaves sollosos y lágrimas en los ojos precipitándose al vacío.  
  
- Qué sucedió Kamus??- preguntó Sirius.  
  
- Kenshin y Amidamaru también fueron pareja, pero hubo una discución entre ellos acerca de lo ocurrido en los años anteriores y Amidamaru huyó a los bosques... Kenshin lo siguió para disculparse y reconciliarse pero no lo encontró. Pasaron dos meses antes de lo encontrara en la espesura del bosque, sentado a orillas de una catarata, pero no estaba solo. Otro joven estaba con él...  
  
- ... Angel... - dijo Remus.  
  
- Así es, Kenshin quizo hablar con Amidamaru, pero Angel intervino tratando de proteger a Amidamaru de que lo siguieran lastimando. Kenshin peleó ese día con Angel pero, como Amidamaru se interpuso, la dieron por terminada. Kenshin supo que hacer para separarlos e hizo que pelearan entre ellos para que Amidamaru volviera a nuestra casa y Kenshin hablara con él para reconciliarse. Pero tanto Angel como Amidamaru salieron muy malheridos sentimentalmente al creerse traicionados por el otro. Kenshin fue a buscar a Amidamaru para que pudieran hablar y así darle todo su apoyo para que se diera cuenta de que en verdad lo amaba. Pero Amidamaru no estaba listo y hasta ahora han sido muy buenos amigos.- dijo Kamus con su tono insensible- pero Angel se enteró y vino por Amidamaru, y queriendo pelear una última vez con Kenshin, casi mata a Amidamaru.  
  
- Pero por qué peleó con Amidamaru y no con Kenshin??- preguntó Sirius asombrado por el relato.  
  
- Por que Amidamaru puede imitar a la perfección cualquier tipo de voz- dijo Kamus.  
  
- Quieres decir... - empezó Remus.  
  
- Sí... Angel está ciego...  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
WENO ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO. no se olviden que ya la trama va a ir espezándose como....... bueno chau.  
  
na' mentira se espeza cuando discordias y peleas se entornaran alrededor de un alo oscuro de lágrimas sudor y sangre......  
  
no se olviden del review que quiero saber opiniones eh!! cuentenle a papá a mamá al abuelo al cura al carnicero al panadero al traves.... sí a ese también!!!!! DIGANLES QUE CROSSROADS (DE MOONY LUPIN) ACABA DE NACER Y ESPERA QUE SEAN SUS PADRINOS!!!!!!!!!!!! Y CRECERÁ CON SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!XXXDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chap 5, Crossroads, Sentidos y la ceguer...

Wenassss!!! hola soy yo Moony ERA y he venido desde allá a traerles este capitulón para que lo disfruten. PERDÓNENME POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAN!!!!!!! me salteé un capítulo así que porfavor no se enojen así todo cobra sentido, perdonen si no se entendió este es el quinto chapter. Weno, como ya vengo diciendo desde hace no sé cuanto el disclaimer está en el cap 0, 1, 2 así que NO MANCHEN que esto es para ustedes con todo mi corazón. Les cuento antes que nada que voy a traerles unas nuevas historis de Remus/Sirius y de Harry/Draco para su confort...  
  
Weno ahora... A FLOTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
CAP 5: CROSSROADS, Sentidos y La ceguera del corazón  
  
- Fue el resultado de un encuentro con el producto del plan de Kenshin por volver a obtener el Amor de Amidamaru.- dijo Anna con el mismo tono de Kamus.  
  
- Más bien del que Kenshin fue partícipe- dijo Kamus con su tono habitual.  
  
- A qué se refieren??- preguntó Sirius con tono de preocupación y un dejo de impaciencia.  
  
- A que Kenshin no planeó el ataque dirigido a Angel... lo engañaron.- determinó Kamus e iba a comenzar a narrarles la historia en detalle cuando Anna lo interrumpió llamándolo por su nombre con una nota de inseguridad creciente deslizándose por su voz, luego de asentir para calmarla comenzó- Kenshin no les habrá contado en detalle la historia, por lo tanto se las contaré con la mayor precisión posible.- Remus por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de escucharlo con la mayor de las atenciones ya que desde hacía un tiempo presentía que algo malo iba a pasar y sus instintos lo guiaban a las palabras de Kamus y los hechos referentes a estos misteriosos 6 jóvenes que de la nada llegaron para compartir con ellos los últimos años de Hogwarts, hecho misterioso que nuestro joven licántropo sabía, pronto iba a revelarse.  
  
- Y por favor, no omitas nada- mencionó distraídamente Moony, como si pensara en voz alta.  
  
- No te preocupes- miró de reojo a Kenshin que aún sollozaba en el suelo- No lo haré. Todo comenzó en Tokyo, Japón; como ya sabrán... El padre de Amidamaru no fue a América del Norte a conseguir mejores oportunidades de trabajo, estaba huyendo. Huía de algo que no podía enfrentar, una mal dicha, maldición; que se le fue entregada a su familia de la mano de un ser muy especial. Él, además de huir, buscaba la forma de acabar con ese karma que lo asediaba. Huía de un licántropo y de su furia asesina. La madre de Amidamaru murió cuando la atacó, el mismo día que Amidamaru escapó de su hogar horrorizado por lo que había... hecho.- los Merodeadores se congelaron en su sitio, Remus se paralizó espectante- Luego su padre regresó, descubrió lo que Amidamaru había hecho y fue a buscarlo a las montañas. Allí Amidamaru se escondía acechándolo y cuando lo encontró... lo asesinó. Aquí es donde tú, Remus obtienes la respuesta a tu pregunta.- dijo bajando la vista hacia el joven licántropo que reaccionó unos segundos en caer en situación.  
  
- Yo??  
  
- Él?? -preguntó Sirius después de Remus, los dos asombrados ante el comentario de Kamus, pero sospecharon que él pudo leer las supocisiones en su mente o algo así.  
  
- No se asusten no leo las mentes- todos suspiraron en alivio-... sólo los ojos.-todos tensos- tranquilos, voy a despejar sus dudas... Sí, Amidamaru es un licántropo al igual que Remus... -los Merodeadores contubieron el aliento, Remus y Sirius estaban tensos y Sirius miraba fijamente a Remus- ... y al igual que nosotros.  
  
- QUÉÉÉÉÉÉ??!!??!!??!!??!!- los Merodeadores exclamaron no tan alto pero si sorprendidísimos por aquella noticia.  
  
- Sí, así es.- dijo Anna renuente a apoyar a Kamus en esta decisión de revelar ese secreto tan íntimo a los Merodeadores, que, sin que ellos lo supiesen, iba a unir a estos dos grupos con lazos tan fuertes que ninguno imaginaba hasta qué punto.  
  
- P-p- pero... es imposible... ustedes no... la Luna llena...- musitaba Remus, que por cierto, era el más shokeado de todos. Kamus lo miró... imposible... con Ternura??!!??!! claro, amistosamente.  
  
- A diferencia de tí, Remus...: Nosotros nos transformamos a voluntad.- dijo calmadamente el alvino. Merodeadores shokeados, Remus al borde del desmayo.  
  
- Ustedes... s-se tra-transforman a... v-voluntad??- logró balbucear Sirius.  
  
- Nosotros somos iguales y diferentes a Remus, somos licántropos, sí, pero la diferencia es que él fue mordido.- dijo Zeus calmadamente.  
  
- Y... us-ustedes...??- musitó James.  
  
- Nosotros... nacimos hombres lobo...- terminó Zeus.  
  
- Somos completamente Garou- agregó Anna.  
  
- G- Garou...?- preguntó Lily.  
  
- Licántropos... Garou es el nombre que reciben todos los hombres lobo, aunque hay muchas manadas...- continuó Zeus.  
  
- Manadas...??- susurró Remus.  
  
- Así es, pero sólo los infectados, quienes han sido mordidos, se transforman bajo la Luna llena ya que no poseen toda la sangre Garou y no pueden controlarse, no controlan a la Bestia- dijo Kamus.  
  
- Bestia...??- musitó Peter detrás de James.  
  
- El Lobo, el animal salvaje que los empuja a la sangre- aclaró.  
  
- En Amidamaru es más obvio porque él no fue instruído como nosotros para dominar el arte de camuflarse entre los llamados humanos- dijo Zeus- pero todos tenemos algo que no podemos dominar y que se hace especialmente evidente para los ojos entrenados...  
  
- ... Qué es...??- preguntó por fin Remus que no podía salir de su trance.  
  
- En todos es algo diferente... Anna por ejemplo no puede ocultar sus orejas de lupina -Anna se quita el gorro de bruja dejando ver dos orejas peludas de lobo negras- Zeus no puede ocultar sus garras rojo sanguíneo - Zeus les muestra sus manos y luego sus pies- Malta no puede ocultar sus colmillos de lobo - Malta sonríe abiertamente mostrando largos colmillos blancos- Kenshin no puede ocultar su cola -se acerca a Kenshin y cuidadosamente lo levanta y consolaba para que se calmase, luego levantó su gruesa y abultada túnica y pudieron apreciar la hermosa cola de lobo plateada que finalizaba en punta blanca, de Kenshin- yo...  
  
- Y tú... que no puedes ocultar??- preguntó Remus cada vez más ancioso y al borde de un ataque de locura contenida pero la retenía muy bien como era de esperarse.  
  
- Mis ojos - se acercó para que los Merodeadores pudieran apreciarlos y notaron que eran fríos, como siempre, pero muy diferentes... nada "humanos".  
  
- Amidamaru no puede ocultar ni sus orejas ni sus garras blancas...- continuó desviando la mirada, Remus pudo notar como Kamus ocultaba su mirar, como si hubiera algo que no quisiera que descubrieran y eso lo confundió un poco y lo llenó de dudas dado que acababan de ver que no eran humanos-... tampoco puede ocultar su cola, ni sus ojos... aunque puede ocultarlos con lentes de contacto, pero jamás los usa...  
  
- Lentes de... contacto??- preguntaron los Merodeadores, todos juntos.  
  
- Son unas lentes del tamaño de las pupilas que suplantan a los anteojos y lentes comunes- explicó Malta acercándose a Kamus y fratándole un hombro (Kamus estaba sentado sino no llega^^).  
  
- Son esto- dijo Anna sacando una cajita con unos lentes de contacto dentro y se los enseñó.  
  
- Esos lentes son...  
  
- Sí, Zeus... son de Amidamaru. Los tomé de su habitación por que no los usaba.  
  
- A... a todo esto, cómo es que ustedes...?? cómo fue que...??- Remus tenía problemas para expresar tantas preguntas.  
  
- No te preocupes. Tus preguntas tendrán la respuesta que exigen. Pero no ahora.- dijo Zeus que oía atentamente. Los demás lo imitaron, pero sólo los Shaman Spirits y Remus pudieron escuchar los pasos que se acercaban hasta que se hicieron audibles para el resto. Era Madamme Pomfrey y los demás profesores que venían con otros magos que dedujeron eran otros médicos. Poppy, por extraño que parezca los dejó entrar luego de que todas las demás personas se fueran, ecepto una enfermera que estaba junto a ella. Casi tan alta como Remus, de cabello aguamarina y largo atado en trenza, ojos celestes verdosos y proporciones que parecían exageradas.  
  
- Ya están bien. Sólo están dormidos.- dijo mientras sonreía, feliz por el triunfo de poder salvarlos(con ayuda¬¬).  
  
- Podemos verlos??- dijo Kamus. La enfermera(y todos lo nataron) casi engulló a Kamus con la mirada.  
  
- Sí, pasen. Dejen que despierten por sí solos.- dijo Poppy tratando de sonar lo más firme posible, pero esa victoria la había ablandado por lo que respondió a las miradas anciosas de los jóvenes- está bien pueden despertarlos... pero con cuidado- recalcó esto y les dejó paso, los primeros fueron Kenshin, Remus y Sirius, a este último casi se lo traga entero esa enfermerita y Remus al notarlo la miró fijamente, al verse descubierta se sonrojó y quiso desviar la mirada en vano intento a lo que atinó a guiñarle el ojo. Sirius descubrió esto y acercando a Remus de la barbilla lo besó tiernamente y fue Remus quien se ruborizó mientras la enfermera contrariada se retiraba tal vez maldiciendo por lo bajo que chico tan hermosos fueran homosexuales y para colmo esten juntos. Cambiando de tema, Kenshin se postró ante la cama de Amidamaru llorando profundamente, mientras que del lado contrario en otra cama se encontraba un joven que tenía... que tanto, era Angel. Uno de sus brazos se tendía en el borde y se podía apreciar sus laaaaaaaaargos cabellos cayendo grácilmente por debajo de su cuerpo para aventurarse en una caída libre hacia el suelo donde parecía un lago de color blanco. Remus sintió una punzada, nadie se inmutaba por él, todos estaban alrededor de Amidamaru, incluso lo lloraban, pero nadie lo hacía por aquél joven desconocido que yacía en su lecho como descansando en sueño eterno pero muy bien preservado. Lentamente se acercó a él con Sirius de la mano y ambos se sentaron junto a él. Todos voltearon a verlos, incluso Kenshin al calmarse un poco, pudo notar como Remus y Sirius velaban a Angel. Luego se percataron que Amidamaru empezaba a despertar.  
  
- Mmnnffff...  
  
- Amidamaru... - susurró Kenshin. Remus y Sirius se acercaron.  
  
- ..... Angel....  
  
Esto partió en pedazos el corazón de Kenshin. Sirius y luego Remus pudieron apreciarlo en su rostro, en sus ojos. Se estaba desmoronando ahí mismo y también cuando retrocedió dos pasos soltando la mano de Amidamaru y aún cuando echó a correr saliendo como un rayo hacia las afueras, Sirius lo siguió. Nadie notó que Angel estaba despierto y aún más...  
  
- Aquí estoy... Amidamaru.  
  
De pie.  
  
- Tú eres Angel, no es así??- interrogó Remus.  
  
- .... Sí.... - el cabello del joven, que llegaba hasta el suelo, caía por sobre sus hombros reflejando la luz de las velas. Sus rizos caían en su rostro tapando sus ojos.  
  
- ..... Angel.....  
  
El joven Angel se acercó tomando la mano de Amidamaru. *A pesar de estar ciego posee un exelente sentido de orientación* pensó Remus observando la escena.  
  
- Aquí estoy, tranquilo, aquí estoy... Amidamaru.  
  
- Estás bien??....  
  
- Sí.... pero dime, qué te sucedió??  
  
- Es tu culpa... tú lo atacaste!! tú le hiciste esto!! LO ATACASTE PENSANDO QUE ERA KENSHIN!!!!!!! Y POR PROTEGERLO AMIDAMARU CASI MUERE EN TUS MANOS!!!!!!!!!!- exclamó Anna histérica, Angel quedó paralizado, Remus hubiera jurado que se veían los pequeños cristales de hielo en sus venas. Angel temblaba impactado, aterrorizado por lo acabado de oir, Remus tomó su mano tranquilizándolo de a momentos.  
  
- BASTA!!!!!!! Anna no te atrevas a atormentarlo!!!!- dijo Amidamaru atrayendo a Angel contra sí, abrazándolo- esto es entre él y yo... y Kenshin... NADIE MÁS.  
  
Remus, entre tanto, se había percatado de la presencia de la "enfermerita" que los observaba de lejos. Nuevamente le dirigió una mirada fija a lo que ella se sonrojó y le sonrió. Remus realmente se sentía incómodo, no sólo por la situación tensa que se presentaba, sino también por la atenta mirada de la joven enfermera. Sus mejillas le ardían, se sentía muy avergonzado. Además de Sirius, nadie lo había mirado así antes. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, la calma pareció volver.  
  
- Suficiente. Será mejor dejarlos solos.- determinó Kamus- Amidamaru, me da mucho gusto que estés recuperado, nos veremos en clases.- le dijo tomando su mano en señal de amistad, luego se dirigió a la salida y Malta se apresuró a llegar a su lado y tomar su mano. Remus no lo notó muy bien pero por la amplia sonrisa del pequeño, Kamus le había sonreído. Luego de que Anna se retirara, Zeus besó la frente de Amidamaru con cuidado, porque aún no había soltado a Angel.  
  
- Me alegra mucho que estés bien. Nos vemos- luego se retiró junto al resto. La enfermera se acercó.  
  
- Yo puedo sanarlo- musitó mientras se arrimaba a Remus, quien estaba cada vez más incómodo.  
  
- A qué te refieres??- dijo Amidamaru mientras sostenía las manos de Angel.  
  
- Es verdad, qué quieres decir??- decía Remus mientras trataba de alejarse de la enfermera.  
  
- Tu amigo está ciego, no es verdad??- la enfermera se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el asiento más cercano a Amidamaru (habían tres del lado derecho, se sentó en el que estaba justo al lado), Angel pareció palidecer, como estaba sentado junto a Amidamaru, lo abrazó.  
  
- Sí...  
  
- Bueno, te alegrará saber que puedo sanarlo.- la enfermera parecía tener la alegría contenida.  
  
- Con qué métodos??- dijo Remus, tenía una muy ligera sospecha sobre la joven, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que ocultaba algo.  
  
- Con magia oscura, por supuesto- dijo guiñando un ojo y dándose un golpecito en la sien con el índice.  
  
- Magia oscura?? Cómo piensas hacerlo??- continuó Remus, que sentía mucho interés en saber.  
  
- Con un hechizo sabelotodo, el "Oculus Lumus Cristalinum"... sencillo de aplicar y sin efectos secundarios.  
  
- Por qué deberíamos confiar en tí??- musitó Amidamaru.  
  
- Cierto, qué buscas??- lo siguió Remus decidido a averiguar qué tanto ocultaba.  
  
- La verdad, no pensé que lo preguntarían, soy enfermero y se supone que debo ayudar a los que lo necesiten, no??- Remus y Amidamaru la miraron desconfiados.  
  
- Cómo has dicho??- dijo Remus acercándose a ella, no amenazadoramente sino más bien tratando de indagar más.  
  
- Que mi propósito es ayudar a mis pacientes...- la enfermera retrocedía a cada paso de Remus (para las chicaslocasporRemus hagan el favor de suspirar!!!!:P).  
  
- No, antes de eso...  
  
- Dije que era una enfermera que ayudaba a los...  
  
- No, dijiste que eras un enfermero.  
  
- *gulp*... este, un error lo comete cualquiera... por que no puedo equibocar... *Remus tomó la parte superior del traje y lo rompió*... me...  
  
El torso de la enfermerita se encontró desnudo en un "chas" y Remus dejó en evidencia algo que sospechaba pero no esperaba: era un enfermero.  
  
- o.O UN TRAVESTIDO??!!??!!- dijeron Amidamaru y Remus juntos, el enfermero se apresuró a taparse el "torso" con las manos en el hombro opuesto(de modo que sus brazos quedan en X).  
  
- Qué!! acaso nunca vieron a una enfermera que no tenga senos de buen tamaño??!!??!!- vano intento en defenderse.  
  
- ¬////¬ Disculpa, pero... yo no me ando fijando en eso!!...- dijo Remus incómodo con todo lo que sucedía.  
  
- ¬////¬ Ni yo tampoco!!...- agregó Amidamaru.  
  
- -////- Ni yo!!...- agregó Angel para sorpresa de los otros tres.  
  
- Angel...  
  
- Así que se llama Angel... hermoso nombre...- dijo relamiendo las últimas palabras.  
  
- Él es Amidamaru, y yo... soy Remus Lupin.- determinó ante la actitud del joven enfermero, que al oírlo gimió suavemente mientras se acercaba a Remus con movimientos felinamente suaves.  
  
- ..... Remus....... - ahora era Remus el que retrocedía. Al dar un paso hacia atrás se estampó en la pared. No había salida. El joven y hábil enfermero lo aprisionó presionándolo con su cuerpo, Remus se ruborizó, no estaba acostumbrado a esas insinuaciones tan provocativas y directas ni siquiera las de Sirius, y si eran de un extraño... comenzó sentir las lágrimas caer por su rostro mientras el enfermero besaba pasivamente su cuello. *Sirius... Sirius ayúdame... Sirius, dónde estás??* pensaba cada vez más fuertemente, tratando de llamar a Sirius sin palabras, las lágrimas caían como cuatro cataratas en sus bellos ojos. La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Sirius hecho un huracán de corage y furia (atentis chicaslocasporSirius) sus pasos eran zancadas enormes, su largo cabello ondeaba detrás de él, su túnica se realzaba con el llevar de sus pasos, nada podía detenerlo, su vista se clavaba en aquél ser que había osado tocar su templo, y llevaba letras grabadas en fuego en su mirada "" De modo que estirando un brazo aprisionó al joven por detrás del cuello y lo lanzó unos diez metros por el pasillo entre las camas a los costados.  
  
- Nadie, y te repito NADIE TOCARÁ A REMUS......  
  
- Si-Sirius..... - Remus se precipitaba al suelo pero Sirius lo atrapó a tiempo.  
  
- Remus... Remus, amor, qué sucede??- Remus se aferró a la espalda de su amado con toda su fuerza abrazándolo con el alma.  
  
- Remus, qué sucede?? me estás asustando - dijo abrazándolo de igual manera arrodillado frente a él.  
  
- Sirius... m-me asusté... me susté mucho... - Remus se hundía en los brazos de Sirius. Y Sirius calmaba a Remus mientras que disfrutaba el calor de su chico-lobo.  
  
- Remus, Te Amo tanto... - al oírlo Remus se tranquilizó y se acercó para besarlo pero no se atrevía, por lo que Sirius se acercó más a él y lo besó.  
  
- Yo también Te Amo como no te imaginas Sirius Black... - volvieron a besarse.  
  
Amidamaru los veía con ternura y Angel sonreía por que aunque sin verlos podía sentirlos.  
  
Entre tanto, James, Kamus y los demás buscaban a Kenshin, pero no lo hallaron. Kamus lo buscaba en las torres, James y Lily en el campo de Quidditch, Peter en los pasillos, Zeus en las mazmorras, Anna en los jardines y Malta en la biblioteca. Pero nadie lo halló.  
  
Realmente Kenshin quedó muy herido. Amidamaru y Angel ya estaban recuperados y luego Angel fue elegido Hufflepuff, Amidamaru solicitó su cambio de casa a lo Dumbledore aceptó.  
  
----------------------- Holitas, soy yo Moony ERA y les mando a todos los que me lean un besote y mil gracias y sé que soy hinchaquinotos con los reviews pero como soy principiante... y veo que todo el mundo lo hace... y es mi primer fic... y ya probé lo que es la fama... y a quien no le gusta leer los reviews... y ya me cansé de hablar así paso a agradecer....  
  
Amazona verde: GRACIAS!!!! Por acompañarme nuevamente en este otro chap. bueno espero que este te guste. 


	6. chap6

hoola Siiiiiii SOY YO PARA HACERLES LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE!!!! otra vez..... bueno perdionen sinceramente la tardanza pero jeje las materias pedian socorro y auxilio y.... sorry. Pero he vuelto y es lo que importa, actualizaciones every week.... así que ojo preparados todos que me vengo con todo, eh!!. bueno los PJs son de rowling pero ojo con los que son mios que estan por ahi mezclados, jeje!! :P Bueno, un besotte y disfruten del chap. quejas o comentarios moony_lupin4000@hotmail.com  
  
CAP 6: CROSSROADS, Las Noches de Arabia, La Candente Sabana, El misterio de Egipto y la Fuerza de Argentina.  
  
Habían pasado tres semanas y todos estaban alarmados por que aún no lo hallaban. Estaban preparados para lo peor, pero nunca lo estarían para lo que en realidad venía.  
  
Sirius y Remus junto a los demás Merodeadores y los Shaman Spirits caminaban por los pasillos de Howgarts rumbo hacia la clase de pociones con mucho ánimo dado que los dos grupos sabían de los coqueteos de Malfoy y Snape para con Zeus y Anna, aunque más para el lado de Zeus. Cuando pasaban por uno de los pasillos que daban a los patios interiores del castillo vieron a todos dirigirse hacia el gran comedor. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin; todos iban hacia allí con los profesores detrás. Al ver a Dumbledore, Sirius y Remus se acercaron para hablar con él.  
  
- Qué sucede profesor?? Acaso un feriado improvisado??- preguntó Sirius inocentemente, Dumbledore sonrió.  
  
- De hecho serán selecciones improvisadas.- dijo guiñándoles un ojo bajo sus anteojos de media luna.  
  
- Estudiantes nuevos??- inquirió Remus.  
  
- Entren y lo sabrán.- mientras se retiraba con los demás profesores hacia las mesas de los costados mientras que todo estaba como en la llegada de los Shaman Spirits.  
  
- Helos aquí, a unos estudiantes nuevos.- suspiró Sirius al ver en el medio unos estudiantes que vestían el uniforme formados para ser seleccionados, y lo más curioso es que todos eran altos.  
  
- Cuando los nombre pasaran a ser seleccionados.- dijo McGonagall mientras les daba una mirada de entendimiento.- Samarai Ladir.  
  
Se presentó un joven de cabellos negros y ojos tan claros que parecían transparentes pero se notaba que eran verdes aunque muy claros y la constitución de su cuerpo era más delgada que la de los que lo seguían, llevaba una tela embuelta en la cabeza de color violeta oscuro. Sus cabellos estaban atados por una cinta de color celeste.  
  
- Mmm... Tú serás Gryffindor!!  
  
- Anubis Gryffirus.  
  
Se adelantó un joven de cabello castaño en pequeñas trencitas que le llegaban hasta pasando los hombros y llevaba sus bellos ojos celestes pintados en los costados(como los egipcios de antes^^) además de poseer unos deliciosos labios carnosos de un rosado intenso; y se veían brillantes alajas en sus dedos y muñecas, su piel un poco tostadita se veía apetitosamente encantadora.  
  
- ... Ya veo... Tú serás... Gryffindor!!  
  
- Simba Fanirion.  
  
Pasó un joven deliciosamente moreno, un poco más que el anterior y llevaba su melena rubia y salvaje suelta y sonreía a compás de sus flamantes ojos aguamarina y parecía ser de contitución más fuerte que los demás.  
  
- Mmm... ya sé... Gryffindor!!  
  
- Mateo Castillo.  
  
Se presentó el último joven, de cabellos anaranjados constitución tan fuerte como el anterior, ojos miel, brillante sonrisa y de mirada compasiva. Y su piel del mismo tono exquisitamente delicioso del joven egipcio, por haber estado al sol.  
  
- Ja!! No me sorprende en absoluto... Gryffindor!!- dijo por último el sombrero seleccionador dando por terminada la ceremonia de selección.  
  
Los jóvenes se adelantaron hacia el escenario y se quitaron las túnicas develando las ropas originarias de sus países de origen: Samarai llevaba unas sedas semitransparentes que cubrían su cuerpo, eran rojas igual que el cinturón de seda rojo que envolvía su fina cintura, las mangas de la "camisa" estaban partidas en dos y se unían en los brazaletes que tenía en las muñecas y debajo tenía unos "pantalones" también de seda roja que se extendían por sus estupendamente bien formadas piernas para terminar antes de llegar a sus tobillos y en sus pies unas zapatillas árabes (no sé cómo se llaman^^)rojas; Anubis llevaba una falda egipcia muy antigua, como las de las películas y las alajas que agasajaban a los faraones en las épocas de A.C. con el torso desnudo; Simba sólo poseía una pieza de piel, que era más una especie de taparrabos al estilo tarzan pero mucho menos elavorada, era más improvisada, como si fuera de una presa hace unos días cazada y estaba descalzo, y así como estaba parecía verdaderamente un león; Mateo tenía una sudadera de la selección argentina de football y unos joggins negros junto a unas zapatillas NIKE y unas muñequeras de algodón azules también llevaba unos aretes (2) en la oreja izquierda. Se alistaron para lo que parecía ser un show. (canción:Quiero ya ser el Rey, del Rey León. Y no, no me inspiré en ese Simba para mi personaje¬¬')  
  
Comenzó el joven Simba con alguien que se presentó como su tutor  
  
- Poderoso rey seré, sin oposición  
  
- Pues yo nunca he visto a un rey león que no tenga mechón  
  
- Nunca ha habido nadie así. Seré la sensación. Observa como rujo, yo te causo un gran temor  
  
- Mmm... Pues, no parece nada ecepcional(wahh!!)  
  
- Yo quisiera ya ser un Rey  
  
- Mírese bien y verá que aún le falta mucho alteza  
  
- Nadie que me diga...(bueno cuando...) el quiz que posee(quise decir que...)... Nadie que me diga...(pero no...) cómo debo ser  
  
- Líder de correr seré (mientras corría entre los estudiantes de Slytherin que se sonrojaban a su paso por la ropa que levaba)  
  
- Bueno definitivamente es sordo  
  
- Todo lo que quiera haré (saltó al escenario)  
  
- Ud y yo tenemos que de cara a cara hablar  
  
- Mira nada más alguien que quiere aconsejar  
  
- Si este es el rumbo que llevamos, yo no voy. Lejos yo me voy de África no me voy a quedar(wahh) el chico cada día esta más mal  
  
- Yo quisiera ya ser el Rey  
  
Los sonidos de tambores se oían por todas partes al son de las fuertes pisadas del joven en el suelo escénico  
  
- Miren por aquííí (wahh) Miren por acáá(wahh)....(de un salto a las gradas más altas) Dónde me vean, seré una estrella!!!! (oh, no!!)  
  
- Y con cada criatura va a compartir, que cuenten por lo que se pueda oír... lo que el Rey Simba tiene que decir...  
  
- Quiero ya ser el Rey!!...Quiero ya ser el Rey!!.... Quiero yaaaaaa.... SER EL REEEEEEY!!!!!!!!  
  
Retumbó el gran salto que dió Simba al suelo como un gran tambor. Lo ovacionaron. Luego se adelantó el joven Samarai y para sorpresa de todos le impidió a Simba irse del escenario. Se escuchaba una música tranquilizadora y rítmica, suave. El tutor del joven comenzó a cantar a la par que Samarai se movía sensualmente bailando la danza del vientre y mezclaba pasos de su propia autoría.  
  
Samarai danzaba rodeando a Simba y tenía un velo en el rostro y otro en el cabello  
  
- Vengo yo de un lugar, de una tierra sin par, donde ves carabanas pasar. Y si allí les caes mal, te van a mutilar Qué barbarie!! pero es mi hogar  
  
Samarai rozaba levemente el pecho de Simba mientras la danza se tornaba más hechizante, aún para los de Slytherin, Malfoy y Snape hechos babas.  
  
- Cuando hay viento del este y hay sol al oeste y la hora el reloj te da, yo te invito a pasear, en la alfombra volar, una noche de Arabia gozar!!(Samarai prácticamente montó a Simba rodeando su cintura con sus piernas y echándose atrás. Sirius se prendó a esa visión, porque pensaba lo sensual que se vería Remus haciéndole eso)  
  
De Arabia son noche y día por igual, intenso calor, no he visto algo peor!!. Todo puede pasar.  
  
En noches así, bajo la Luna fiel, muy listo hay que ser para no caer al desierto cruel.  
  
Samarai quedó con una rodilla en el suelo, la otra pierna flexionada y los brazos elevándose en una delicada postura. Ovacionaron al joven. Luego él y Simba bajaron del escenario. Subió Mateo. Su dialecto les resultó extraño pero Dumbledore puso un hechizo para que entendieran todos lo que decía.  
  
No voy a pensar en el pasado, si la Luna nueva ya salió, y antes de que legue la mañana quiero arrevatarte el corazón  
  
Porque una noche no regresa como el río nunca vuelve hacia atrás quiero darte hoy lo que me pidas y por la mañana dios dirá  
  
Y así, así bailar contigo y así olvidar penas de Amor  
  
Y así, así estar contigo y así, así juntos tu y yo  
  
Sonaban extraños instrumentos pero se les explicó, no eran flautas eran "quenas" provenientes de Argentina con un cartel mágico. Mateo bailaba con maestría.  
  
Si una sombra ves en mi mirada no hagas caso, no le prestes atención no perderte en esta noche por un viejo dolor del corazón  
  
Cuando al fin despunte la mañana con un beso al dormir te dejaré un sabor a miel sobre tu almohada y un recuerdo de mi amor sobre tu piel  
  
Y así, así bailar contigo y así olvidar penas de Amor  
  
Y así, así estar contigo y así, así juntos tu y yoo (elevó la voz como Kamus pero danzaba como un dios)  
  
Y así, así bailar contigo y así olvidar penas de Amor  
  
Y así, así estar contigo y así, así juntos tu y yo (otra vez la elevó)  
  
Sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la música y su voz, el sudor mojando sus ropas lo hacían parecer un atractivo aperitivo latino. Sus piernas guiaron el ritmo todo el tiempo.  
  
Y así, así bailar contigo y así olvidar penas de Amor  
  
Y así, así estar contigo y así, así juntos tu y yooo (elevó la voz al mismísimo cielo)  
  
Todos se quedaron mudos y luego todo estalló en ovaciones. Luego Anubis hizo una desmostración de habilidad y trajo al escenario (adivinen:P) a Sirius!!. Le entregó una espada de verdad y se dispuso a atacarlo, Remus estaba por saltar al escenario para proteger a Sirius pero lo retuvieron Los Merodeadores y Los Shaman Spirits, tranquilizándolo. Anubis atacó pero sin hacerle daño al impresionado Sirius que entendió el juego y se dicidió a jugarlo defendiéndose. Anubis saltó y giró en el aire para caer detrás de Sirius y al voltear este lo hizo tirar la espada de un golpe en el punto base de esta y con extrema velocidad apareció en el lugar donde la espada caería sosteniéndola triunfante terminando en una pose con una rodilla en suelo y los brazos cruzados en X con las espadas, luego se puso de pie extendiendo los brazos hacia abajo y los pies juntos. No se jactó, ni siquiera había cambiado de expresión en la demostración, no era seria, más bien tranquila.  
  
Todos ovacionaron la demostración y luego subió Dumbledore.  
  
- Muy bien, ya conocen a sus nuevos compañeros. Espero que se lleven bien con ellos.- Anubis se acercó a Dumbledore y le susurró algo al oído- aquí nuestro joven Anubis Gryffirus ha decidido pertenecer a la casa de Slytherin, por lo que el cambio será efectuado de inmediato. Ahora todos tomen sus cosas y vayan a clases.- todos así lo hicieron y Sirius volvió al lado de Moony que insistía en revisarlo "por si estaba herido" a lo que Padfoot no se quejó en lo absoluto.(:P)  
  
En la clase de Historia de la Magia, la que Gryffindor compartía con Hufflepuff, Sirius quedó dormido sobre el banco mientras que Remus, tratando de prestar atención, cabeceaba a su lado escuchando a Binns o por lo menos intentando hacerlo. En el frente, Kamus y Malta parecían estar anotando cada palabra por que sus plumas volaban sobre la superficie de sus pergaminos. Mientras tanto los nuevos estudiantes estaban en el quinto sueño: Mateo acurrucado en su asiento, Samarai delicadamente dormido apoyado en el pupitre mientras su velo se movía al ritmo de su respiración y Simba entre tanto estaba despatarrado en su asiento y su pecho subía y bajaba con cada suspiro con los mechones de su leonesca melena cayendo sensualmente sobre su pecho y hombros. Remus trató de despertar a Sirius.  
  
- Oye, Sirius...  
  
- ZzzzzZzzzzzZzzz...  
  
- Sirius...  
  
- ZzzzzZzzzzzZzzzz...  
  
- Sirius, me desnudaré frente a toda la escuela...!!- dijo esto pisándole el pie.  
  
- ZzzQUÉ??!!- despertó sobresaltado y miraba hacia todos lados.  
  
- Decía que todos los que fueron condenados en La Cacería de Brujas en el siglo...- proclamaba Binns ante la interrupción.  
  
- Sirius...!!- susurró Moony otra vez.  
  
- Qué sucede??- contestó del mismo modo.  
  
- No te duermas. Luego no podrás hacer bien el examen. Y yo no podré ayudarte.  
  
- Por qué lo dices??  
  
- Por que ese día es Luna llena...- bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.  
  
- Ay, Moony. Yo estaré contigo.  
  
- No puedes, debes estar en la escuela estudiando para el examen!!  
  
- Iré contigo de todos modos!!  
  
- No, no lo harás!!  
  
- Sí, sí lo haré!!  
  
- Sirius!!- Sirius se estira en el banco y lo besa rápidamente.  
  
- No te preocupes. Ta vez pueda pedirle a Kamus que me ayude. Tú no te preocupes.- mira a Moony con amor- ya te dije lo mucho que te Amo??  
  
- Sí, y yo también te Amo, amor.- van a besarse pero el profesor hace acto de presencia y...  
  
- Lupin, tienes sucio el cuello de tu túnica. Déjame limpiarte- dice Sirius con completa falta de sutilidad a lo que Remus ayuda.  
  
- Gracias, Black. No lo había notado.- dejando que Padfoot limpie la mancha imaginaria. El profesor persepción -1, porque ni lo notó. Pero cuando hubo dado la espalda Sirius besó a Remus rápidamente pero con pasión y con la promesa de que todo seguiría en el recreo.  
  
Entre tanto, todos seguían preocupados, tanto alumnos como profesores, ya que Kenshin no aparecía por ningún lado. Pero esa tarde Sirius, que buscaba en las cercanías alguna flor para Remus... *A Remsie le encantará y luego le demostraré mi Amor... ^////^*... vió a Kenshin inconciente debajo del árbol de pino que estaba en los bordes del Bosque Prohibido, era uno de los más altos, y era fácil de reconocer por que allí Sirius gravó "Remus y Sirius. Amantes para siempre" en un corazón.  
  
- KENSHIN!!!!- Sirius se acercó a toda velocidad y tomándolo de los hombros intentó despertarlo sacudiéndolo un poco- Kenshin, estás bien??- Kenshin no reaccionó hasta que lo sacudió más fuerte.  
  
- ... Mmm... Q-qué sucede??... Amidamaru...- al recordar al joven Amidamaru Kenshin dejó que dos cristalinos ríos surcaran sus mejillas y cayó inconciente otra vez, su estado anémico era muy grave, al parecer no había ingerido alimento alguno desde que desapareciera. Sirius estaba desesperado tratando de despertarlo y como no pudo lo cargó en sus hombros y lo llevó a todo dar a la enfermería.  
  
Allí, Madamme Pomfrey se impactó al ver a Kenshin tan débil y en ese estado deplorable.  
  
- Dios Santo!! Dónde estaba?? Dónde lo hallaste??- exclamaba mientras lo cubría con unas mantas luego de desvestirlo y colocarle una bata dejando ver su cola lobuna.  
  
- Debajo de un árbol, en las inmediaciones del Bosque Prohibido- le respondió Sirius e intentaba maquinar una excusa que pareciera creíble de por qué estaba allí pero Madamme Pomfrey no preguntó sobre ello.- estará bien??  
  
- Sí, querido. Mientras tanto avísale a Dumbledore de esto.- Sirius así lo hizo. Luego encontró a Remus en las escaleras que conducían a la torre de Gryffindor junto a Simba, Anubis y Samarai (Anubis se encontró con ellos en el pasillo). Sirius, muy galante, le entregó la flor a Remus haciendo que se sonrojara y los tres jóvenes aplaudieran, y luego fueron juntos a recorrer el lago. Allí vieron a Mateo y un joven desconocido que debía ser quien cuidaba de él, aunque más parecía al revés. Sirius sintió que algo no andaba bien, pero en ese instante ocurrió algo que escandalizó a todos...  
  
Allí, sobre unos árboles del Bosque Prohibido, se alzaba la marca tenebrosa...  
  
Los Merodeadores, los Shaman Spirits y los nuevos corrieron hacia allí de inmediato, los profesores también se aterrorizaron pero mantubieron el orden entre los alumnos que se precipitaban al castillo a todo lo que podían gritando y rogando que no sea alguno de sus amigos quien halla muerto a manos del Lord tenebroso, Voldemort.  
  
Para cuando los Merodeadores y los demás llegaron, el crimen ya había sido consumado. Entre las sombras, a los pies de un viejo árbol, se hallaba el cuerpo de un joven. Lo reconocieron. Era el enfermero que cuidaba de Angel y Amidamaru. Estaba tendido como si estubiera dormido sobre las raíces, con una mano cerca de su rostro y en su mano izquierda una varita. Sobre su pecho se hallaba una nota. Un pedazo de pergamino viejo con letras ensangrentadas:  
LORD VOLDEMORT  
VENDRÁ POR TÍ  
ALBUS DUMBLEDORE  
  
Y sobre él, se hallaba tallado en el árbol el símbolo de las serpientes, una gran serpientes oscura por la sangre seca. El joven tenía el rostro distorcionado en una mueca de infinita agonía, prueba de que fue víctima de un prolongado Cruciatus antes de ser asesinado. La oscuridad, las ramas meciéndose con el viento y su llanto en el silencio completaban una aterradora escena, arrancada de las páginas del peor de los libros de Terror. Su sangre había sido drenada a través de un corte un poco más abajo de la oreja izquierda, para escribir la nota y "pintar" el lóbrego dibujo. Su pocisión de descanso fue puesta a propósito, en el suelo había marcas de que había sido asesinado poco antes de ser movido, a modo de una tétrica representación de las más terribles pesadillas.  
  
- Oh, Dios...!!- Remus cerró fuertemente los ojos, Sirius lo atrajo hacia sí abrazándolo.  
  
- Quien pudo haber hecho algo así...??- musitó Zeus.  
  
- Voldemort...- respondió James sombríamente más para sí mismo que para el resto. Peter se estremeció, aunque nadie le prestó atención.  
  
- Voldemort??- preguntó Anna, medio shokeada aún.  
  
- Un mago oscuro y despiadado que quiere ser el mago más poderoso del mundo... destruyendo y asesinando a los muggles y... a los magos débiles o que son menos poderoso que él también.- contestó Sirius sin apartar la vista de la escena. En ese momento Dumbledore y los demás profesores llegaron a la escena.  
  
- Vayan inmediatamente a sus salas comunes.- determinó Dumbledore.  
  
- Pero, director... y si Vold...  
  
- He dicho que vayan a sus salas comunes Sr. Black.- repitió fríamente, luego distía con los profesores sobre si poner una alerta. Todos se dirigieron en solemne silencio hacia sus salas comunes. Pero antes de llegar al castillo, vieron como Mateo corría tras unos árboles con la varita en las manos y las ropas empapadas en sangre. Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar.  
  
- Sirius!! Sirius!! A dónde vas??!!- gritaba Remus a la par que Sirius se alejaba corriendo en dirección al Bosque Prohibido.  
  
- No te preocupes, ya regreso!! NO ME SIGAS!!- le advirtió sin detenerse, desapareciendo de la vista.  
  
- SIRIUS!! SIR..!!- Remus cayó inconciente luego de que Zeus le aplicara la llave del sueño.  
  
- Vamos, Anna- dijo luego de depositar a Remus en el suelo con su túnica como almohada. Frente a los demás Merodeadores, los Shaman Spirits y los nuevos, Anna y Zeus se transformaron en dos espléndidos lobos de buen tamaño, uno con una melena negra y otro con la melena rubia platinada transformada a un blanco casi puro, y corrieron hacia donde Sirius había ido.  
  
- Qué diablos..??- James no terminó de maldecir cuando vió a un ENORME lobo blanco salir desde atrás suyo donde antes estaban Malta y Kamus luego vió a otro lobo aunque de menor tamaño de color castaño oscuro y grisáseo. Salieron tras los otros dos y se perdieron entre los árboles también.  
  
- Vamos!!- exclamó Lily- vamos James, muévete!!  
  
Lily echó a correr, detrás James. Luego, repentinamente, Samarai también echó a correr tras ellos. Cerca, de entre unos árboles, Simba salió como un león embrabecido, asustándolos; luego en la carrera lograron distinguir una nube de niebla negra de donde salió Anubis con unas extrañas armas en los brazos que parecían cuchillas en forma de medialuna unidas a unas muñequeras en sus brazos.  
  
Sirius corría detrás de Mateo, lo perdió una vez tratando de doblar entre unos pinosde gran tamaño hacia la izquierda, de nuevo cuando corrían al borde de un desfiladero cuando Mateo saltó al otro lado con una gran velocidad y golpeó el suelo con tremenda fuerza al caer. Y luego de perderlo por tecera vez detrás de unos arbustos lo encontró de pie y como buscando algo entre ellos.  
  
- Oye!!- le dijo Sirius acercándose. Mateo parecía murmurar algo pero para Sirius era ininteligible- Oye!!- repitió- Mateo!!  
  
- Qué quieren??!!... Dónde están??!!... Hacia dónde??- no le hablaba a Sirius, le hablaba a alguien a quien nadie-más-podía- oír. Mateo comenzó a dar vueltas en sí mismo.- dónde??!!  
  
Sirius estaba muy confundido observando a Mateo actuar como un loco hablando sólo o a alguien que no estaba allí, hasta que..... él también lo escuchó...  
  
- *sdfjwiheAyúdanosfjkkl.dladfblayúdanosporfavorayúdanos......*  
  
- Qué es esto??!!- pensaba para sí Sirius. Confuso, misterioso y aterrador, únicas palabras que podían describir este mensaje. Sirius llevó sus manos a sus orejas, no podía decifrar lo que las voces decían y era doloroso.- AAHHH!!!! duele...  
  
- Hacia dónde??!!- gritaba Mateo. Repentinamente se echó a correr en dirección al interior del bosque. Sirius, en un breve momento de lucidez, pudo seguirlo.  
  
A lo lejos, se oían campanas y niños riendo. Más hacia allá, más campanas, y una figura apareció frente a él. Era una niña pequeña. No tendría más de siete años. Sonreía. Sirius se conmovió, porque le sonreía a él. Su cabello largo y dorado relucía al caer sobre sus pequeños hombros con esos hermosos bucles; su figura llevaba un pequeño vestido celeste con bolados blancos, sus pies se decoraban con unos brillantes zapatitos negros y su rostro parecía ser del más perfecto marfil, un halo de luz a su alrededor. Pudo ver como su diminuta boca del color de las cerezas articulaba unas palabras que por alguna razón no pudo oír. La niña comenzó a alejarse, *No te vayas!!* dijo Sirius, pero era tarde, ella ya había desaparecido...  
  
Una explosión sacó a Sirius de su ensoñación.  
  
- Q-qué sucede??- sobre una gran roca entre unos árboles, de aproximadamente unos 15 metros de alto se hallaba una bruja de cabellos negros y esbelta figura, sus ropas consistían en un vestido desgarrado prolijamente en la corta falda y unas mangas anchas también prolijamente desgarradas. A sus pies había unos siete mortífagos apuntándole con sus varitas. Sirius se congeló en su sitio pero pudo divisar a Mateo inconciente en suelo a pocos metros de él.  
  
- Pssst... Mateo... Mateo despierta...!!- lo llamó Sirius. Repentinamente un fulgurante resplandor salió de la varita de la bruja encegueciendo a los mortífagos. En un instante se halló al lado de Mateo y lo levantó apoyándolo en su hombro, otro instante y estubo al lado de Sirius quien sorprendido no supo cómo articular palabra alguna.  
  
- Vamos, no hay tiempo. El malo más grande está por venir- murmuró. Sirius sin articular palabras, se movilizó siguiéndola.  
  
Llegaron a las inmediaciones del bosque, o por lo menos a un lugar bastante cerca de ellos porque el castillo se veía muy cerca de allí. Sirius logró ver la cabeza de un enorme lobo blanco azomarse por entre las copas de los árboles. Se asustó, jamás había visto semejante cosa en los terrenos ni nunca en su vida. La bruja había desaparecido. Estaban sólo él y Mateo se encontraban en ese oscuro rincón del bosque. Luego escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas, al voltear vió a un lobo de melena casi puramente blanca. Buscó rápidamente su varita, para cuando pudo sacarla el lobo se había transformado ante sus ojos en Zeus.  
  
- Tranquilo, Sirius. Sólo soy yo, Zeus. Acompáñame, Remus te está esperando. Te ayudaré con Mateo- esto último cargando al joven inconsciente.  
  
- Dónde está Remus??... Sabes qué fue todo eso...?? y esas visiones...?? y la niña...?? y los mortífagos...?? y la bruja de cabellos negros...?? y...- repentinamente Anna apareció aplicándole la llave del sueño, lo cargó y lo llevó al castillo. Llegaron bastante exaustos a la sala común donde sólo estaban James, Lily y Peter.  
  
Allí Lily y James quisieron saber qué fueron esas transformaciones y por qué tan diferentes.  
  
- Por qué...?? Cómo...?? Qué fue...??- James trataba de formular demasiadas preguntas a la vez.  
  
- Espera.- dijo Kamus con su tono insentimentalario (:P)- Ellos, se transformaron en Lupus, yo me transformé en un Hispo. Son dos transformaciones diferentes.  
  
- Qué es eso??- preguntó Lily, calmada a diferencia de James.  
  
- Son las diferentes transformaciones que sufrimos- aclaró Malta- Remus también las padece, sólo que se estanca en estado Lupus porque no es un cambiaformas de sangre Lupina, sólo fue infectado.  
  
- Pero, cuáles son esas transformaciones??- inquirió Lily, pensó que sería importante para Remus.  
  
- Son estados de nuestros cuerpos. Éste es nuestro estado Homínido, podemos pasar a Glabro...  
  
Kamus se transformó, creciendo un metro y aumentando en musculatura y bello. tenía uno que otro par de rasgos lobunos.  
  
- A Crinos...  
  
Se transformó en una ENORME BESTIA de al menos tres metros y medio de alto peluda, con grandes colmillos y con pelaje. Parecía sacado de una película de Terror.  
  
- A Hispo... - lo continuó Malta.  
  
Kamus se transformó en ese lobo ENORME y FEROZ; y ciertamente mucho más que un lobo normal.  
  
- Y por último, Lupus... - terminó Malta.  
  
Kamus pasó a ser un lobo de tamaño normal aunque se veía bastante grande de todas formas. Luego pasó a ser el joven que conocían. James y Peter estaban tan anodadados que no podían articular palabras.  
  
- E-eso f-fue muy impresionante- musitó Lily.  
  
- Gracias. Pero es nuestra naturaleza.- contestó Kamus, con su tono habitual.  
  
- Bah...- refunfuñó Simba por lo bajo. Kamus lo notó y lo miró intrigado en parte.  
  
- A por cierto, dónde está Remus??- preguntó Lily, mirando para todos lados.  
  
- Creo que pudo levantarse, no está en la habitación, acabo de dejar a Sirius ahí.- dijo Anna que bajaba las escaleras y se dirigía hacia ellos.  
  
Peter y James que estaban en los sofás se miraron y luego a los muchachos. Lily miró alrededor y luego todos juntos dijeron  
  
- Vamos a buscarlo.  
  
Y así lo hicieron. Se separaron y comenzaron a buscarlo por todos los lugares en que podía estar, desde la biblioteca hasta el campo de Quidditch, en la torre de astronomía hasta en las mazmorras (trabajo de Anna y Zeus), en las cocinas, en los salones, en el comedor, en los invernaderos, en las afueras del castillo, en las inmediaciones del Bosque Prohibido... nada. James, Lily, Peter, Kamus, Malta, Simba y Samarai estaban en la sala común.  
  
- Dios!! dónde se metió Moony ahora!!- decía James caminando de un lado a otro en la sala común.  
  
- Tranquilo Prongs, así no resolveremos nada.- trataba de calmarlo Peter.  
  
- Es cierto Jamesie, si te pones nervioso no lograremos nada- ayudó Lily.  
  
- Pero no hay motivo alguno para que desaparezca así!! Ni siquiera hay Luna llena!!- continuó James.  
  
- Tal vez, tubo que irse por...- intentó Peter.  
  
- Qué, Wormtail, Qué??- contrarrestó. Luego susurró- ahora me dirás que es verdad lo de su madre enferma?? sabes que lo inventó por nosotros y el resto del colegio!!  
  
- Pero puede ser que...- reintentó Wormtail.  
  
- Puede ser que qué??- interrumpió Sirius que ya se había levantado.  
  
- Nada Padfoot.- cubrió James. Sentándose en uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea.  
  
- Oigan, yo sé que algo no está bien y quiero que me lo digan, acaso no somos un grupo unido??...- dijo abriendo un poco los brazos y luego miró alrededor- oigan, dónde está Moony??  
  
- N-nommmpp...- James le tapó la boca a Wormtail.  
  
- Tal vez esté en la biblioteca, sabes cómo es- trató de cubrir Prongs.  
  
- Sí, lo sé. Pero no soy estúpido. Qué ibas a decir Peter??- dijo acercándose y separando a James de Peter que estaba en un sillón.  
  
- N-no, nada.- se acobardó.  
  
- Peter, si sabes dónde está Moony, dímelo, por favor.- Sirius intentó ser comprensivo, aunque pensaba en lo peor, tal vez Remus ya no quería estar con él. Además, Peter siempre se intimidaba por quienes eran más grandes que él.  
  
- Ése es el problema, Sirius. No lo hallan por ningún lado. Lo hemos buscado por todos lados y no lo hallamos.- reveló Kamus.  
  
- QUÉ????!!!! Cuándo sucedió??!! Cómo fue que no lo hallaron??!! ya dieron aviso a los profesores??!!- Sirius estaba frenético. Preguntándole a todos. Luego se detubo, y salió sin aviso por el retrato, pareciendo un huracán iracundo. James y Lily lo siguieron, y Peter iba atrás.  
  
- Malta, avísales a Anna y a Zeus. También busca a Amidamaru y Angel. Que Kenshin venga también. Necesitaremos de la ayuda de todos.- determinó Kamus- Tú, nos ayudarás??- le preguntó a Samarai, quien asintió en silencio.- y tú??- le preguntó a Simba quien repitió el gesto. Escucharon pasos en la escalera, era Mateo.  
  
- Estás mejor??- preguntó Simba.  
  
- Sí, no es nada comparado con los golpes que recibo en rugby.- dijo sobándose la cabeza.  
  
- Rugby??- preguntaron Simba, Malta y Kamus. Samarai lo miraba intrigado.  
  
- Es un deporte muggle, después les explico. A dónde se fue todo el mundo??  
  
- Están siguiendo a Sirius, que fue a buscar a Remus, a quien no encontramos al llegar, y cuando fuimos a buscarlo tampoco lo hallamos.- le explicó Malta.  
  
- Ya lo buscaron en las cocinas??  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Las mazmorras??  
  
- Sí.  
  
- Y en...- se escuchó una voz de afuera de la torre.  
  
- Oigan!! Salgan, quieren!! Encontramos la varita de Remus!!!!- era Zeus quien gritaba, y nadie lo había dejado entrar dado que es un Slytherin y su voz se oía algo fastidiada por eso.  
  
- Vamos.- dijo Kamus determinante, frío y calculador. Malta podía sentir su frialdad y se abrazó a sí mismo. Incluso, él y los demás expiraban vapor.  
  
- Andando.- determinó Mateo saliendo por el retrato tras él.  
  
Cuando salieron Zeus también sintió el aire gélido que rodeaba a Kamus quien abanzó rápidamente por uno de los pasillos por donde justamente venía Sirius con toda su comitiva detrás. Se detubo al verlos y Kamus le dijo al acercarse.  
  
- Tenemos algo sobre Remus, ven.- y siguió su camino sin detenerse a ver si Sirius los seguía o no. Aunque Sirius sí lo hizo, junto a Lily y Peter.  
  
Doblaron en otro pasillo y allí estaban Amidamaru y Angel, se sumaron detrás de ellos. Volvieron a doblar en un pasillo y allí estaba Kenshin, quien con dolor se sumó detrás de ellos pero bastante alejado de Amidamaru y Angel. Bajaron a las mazmorras y Anubis estaba allí, se sumó también. También estaban Malfoy y Snape que, curiosos, comenzaron a seguirlos. Llegaron a los terrenos del colegio y abanzaron hasta donde había ocurrido el crimen del joven enfermero. Allí en el suelo, que aún se hallaba manchado de sangre, se hallaba la varita de Remus. Sirius se inclinó a recogerla, pero Kamus lo detubo.  
  
- Espera. Mira hacia dónde esta apuntando.- Sirius así lo hizo y señalaba la parte del Bosque Prohibido que estaba del otro lado del lago.  
  
- Remsie debió haberlo dejado.- pensó Sirius en voz alta.  
  
- Si es así, mejor será formar dos grupos: unos de ataque que vaya al frente y uno de defensa que vaya oculto detrás.- declaró Kamus.  
  
- Haces los honores??- dijo Sirius con su tono lleno de vida y preparado para todo. Kamus asintió.  
  
- Tú, James, Peter, Mateo, Angel, Amidamaru, y yo formaremos el grupo de ataque.- y señalando a los susodichos.- Malta, Anna, Zeus, Lily, Kenshin, Samarai, Simba y Anubis formaran el grupo de defensa. Nosotros iremos justo por donde indica la varita de Remus. Los de Defensa irán detrás y ocultos para no ser detectados con facilidad y proporcionarnos un buen apoyo si hay peligro.  
  
- Eso es todo?? No deberíamos por lo menos prepararnos un poco más??- preguntó Lily.  
  
- No es necesario. Además, mejor actuar lo antes posible- contestó Malta.  
  
- Pero...  
  
- Tranquila, Lily. Además, yo voy con ellos, qué te preocupa?? jeje- dijo James abrazándola por la espalda.  
  
- Eso mismo.  
  
- Hey!! ya no confías en mí??- actuó James dolido.  
  
- No te sirve.  
  
- Vámonos.- cortó Kamus- cambiaformas estén atentos a todo, si se hace estrictamente necesario, transfórmense. No antes.  
  
Así todos se separaron en sus respectivos grupos y avanzaron hacia el otro lado del lago. Malfoy y Snape quedaron sorprendidos ante el término "cambiaformas" pero los siguieron igualmente.  
  
Sirius no estaba tranquilo. Sentía que le había fallado a Remus. Cómo pudo dejarlo sólo?? cómo pudo impedirle que lo acompañara?? Por qué salió corriendo sin decirle?? Por qué lo hizo si él es su mejor amigo y el amor de su vida??  
  
-------------------  
  
holasssss que tal??!!!!!!!!  
  
perdon por haber tardado tanto amadisimos lectores y lectoras, pero me trabe con unas materias asi que.... me lleve matematica del año anterior y el otro, pero.... PASE SIIIII PASE Y LES TRAIGO PRUEBA DE ELLO SIRIUS Y REMUS EN SUS NUEVOS CAPITULOS PARA QUE LOS DISFRUTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE PASARA??!!!!  
  
GRACIAS A MIS FIELES LECTORES POR ACOMPAÑARME Y TENERME LO QUE NADIE ME TIENE PASCIENCIA JEJE}  
  
Para todos los que les gustan las canciones que aparecen son de y enumero: la canción de "quiero ya ser el rey" del Rey León, "noches de arabia" de Aladin, "asi asi" de Luciano Pereyra y la fraccion de canción es de Enya "anywhere is" tambien proximamente canciones que son muy buenas  
  
perdonen nuevamente y disfruten de los chaps...................... ^_____^ besotte Moony "Kaothik Good" Lupin 


	7. Chapter 7

**Holas! tantos años, bueno por fin es hora de dedicarles estechapter que tenia acorralado, muchos hechos me impidieron regresar hasta ahora... gracias a todos los que todabia esten ahi. Como es de suponerse lospjs de harry potter son jk rowling y los shaman spirits son mios aqui les dejo otro chap de lo que puede catalogarse un regreso...**

**Que lo disfruten y... A FLOTAR!**

**CAP 8: CROSSROADS, Tu Historia y la Mía, Remus y Malta tras un rastro fantasmal encuentran...**

En las inmediaciones del Bosque prohibido, tres sombras se reunieron junto a una fogata salida de la varita de Sirius. Como nadie decía palabra él decidió romper el hielo.

- Bien, Mateo, de qué querías que habláramos?- inquirió acomodándose la túnica para poder sentarse mejor en el pasto.

- Bueno, no sé cómo explicarte... me gusta alguien...- Sirius y Simba asienten.-... y es un chico...- asienten.- y esa persona es muy especial, es un cambiaformas...- asienten de nuevo.- Pero no es como los otros... y no sé cómo decirle que me gusta mucho y creo que me estoy enamorando... y dado que vos conocés más del Amor que yo, Sirius, te suplico que me des una mano con esto.- Sirius medita un momento.

- Declárate.- reveló por fin.

- Eh?- tanto Mateo como Simba no lo podían creer.

- Ya me oíste, declárate. No quieres que alguien más se quede con la persona que estás empezando a Amar sin saber por lo menos que hiciste el intento verdad?- inquirió observando cada uno de sus gestos y los de otra personita.

- No puedo.- el rostro de Mateo se ensombreció.- no quiero, tengo miedo de que me rechace. Además, como podés darte cuenta, los argentinos no somos bien vistos en los países desarrollados. Saben qué? nos ven como los agrandados, los creídos aún si estamos muy por debajo de ellos, pero nosotros mantenemos nuestro orgullo porque es lo único que nos mantiene en pie. Si no fuéramos como somos el mundo no nos tendría en cuenta, bah, no sabrían quienes somos. Es nuestra forma de ser aunque no sea la mejor de todas.- en tan emotivo momento Mateo comienza a llorar de amargura.- Creen que todos los delitos que se cometen ahí son por que somos todos corruptos, nos meten a todos en la misma bolsa. Es que no se dan cuenta que los únicos que consiguen tener educación en nuestro país y llegan alto no hacen nada más que admirar el dinero que pueden robarle al pueblo? Acaso no ven la desesperación de la gente al saber que sus hijos son analfabetos y que no tienen nada para comer? Yo mismo robé comida pocos meses antes de que me eligieran como alumno de intercambio, qué clase de persona pensaría que soy el chico que quiero si se entera de mi procedencia? no me avergüenzo de mi país, es más lo nombro con orgullo y mucho Amor, pero me da miedo su reacción cuando le cuente todo esto y lo confronte con mis sentimientos. No se imaginan siquiera lo que es levantarse cada mañana y escuchar en las noticias como va muriendo la gente poco a poco por no tener casa, trabajo y tener que alimentarse de basura. Mi... mi familia pasó por eso. Mi hermana se intoxicó por ingerir desperdicios, estaba muy grave y el médico no quería atenderla porque vivíamos en la provincia y ese era un hospital de la capital; murió en mis brazos. Murió mientras esperábamos en la puerta del hospital. Desde entonces hice salir a mi familia como pude, robé, traicioné, golpeé y fuí golpeado hasta casi la muerte por policías cuando asalté la comisaría con una banda. Me... me... me prostituí por dos años para mantener a mi familia, fui violado por los delincuentes que la policía deja libres bajo fianzas cuantiosas y sobornos millonarios. Aunque parezca mentira fui bastante solicitado, sé que en mi país se buscan más a las jóvenes de 18 años que se conocen como "ligeras" o "fáciles" pero a falta de ellas, los jóvenes son cada vez más solicitados. Es triste que mis "compañeros" usaran bragas y faldas para llamar la atención. Yo sólo tenía que esperar a que alguien dijera mi nombre para saber que me buscaban. Decían que como era el más joven sería el más tierno y no podría dañarlos en ninguna forma... se equibocaron y eso me costó una golpiza que me dejó en coma por un mes. Después, fui a parar a un hogar sustituto donde pude conseguir, a través de trabajo duro, el sustento para mi familia. Mi familia ahora sin mi hermana, era mi madre. No sé porqué siempre tienen que tener prejuicios. No quiero que el chico que Amo tenga una mala impresión de mí, una idea errónea de quien soy, una idea básica y terrible, por eso trato de conseguir consejo. Espero que vos, Sirius, puedas ayudarme. Sólo quiero que me aconsejes qué hacer ahora que estoy tan perdido, y confundido.- Mateo baja su mirada, Simba había hecho lo mismo; Sirius, impactado a sobremanera por la historia del joven argentino, meditaba una buena solución a como era a su estilo, rápida, imprevisible, directa e infalible.

- Yooo... he pasado por el rechazo. No te preocupes, no te rechazará por esas niñerías.- quien hablaba no era otro que Simba. Había tomado la palabra antes de que Sirius lo hiciera.

- Qué querés decir?- inquirió Mateo, intrigado por el repentino comentario del joven africano.

- Y-yo no nací como un ser humano común. Mis rasgos eran los de un cachorro de león. Tenía vello por todas partes y una cola, también colmillos muy notables y un rostro felino aunque humano a la vez, tenía garras y bigotes de gato, y mis ojos... eran los de un felino; mis orejas eran las de un pequeño león y mi nariz siempre estaba mojada...- su rostro se tornaba cada vez más triste a la vez que seguía su relato.- Crecí y ya tenía rasgos más humanos... aún así todos me rechazaban... era una aberración. Estaba solo; mi madre murió a pocas horas de haberme dado a luz y mi padre... Cuando cumplí los nueve años ya tenía una melena en crecimiento, rasgo de que estaba madurando rápidamente físicamente, pero mi mente seguía siendo la de un niño de nueve años. Pero cumplí los diez...

- Y qué sucedió?- preguntó Sirius, al ver el rostro desanimado de Simba y pensó que desahogarlo sería lo mejor para el joven.

- Según la tradición debía dar prueba de mi hombría al ir solo de caza a matar un león, y traer su piel y carne como tributo y prueba de su muerte. Lo que ellos sabían por lo que el Shaman de la aldea decía y sabía de los leones, yo ya había alcanzado mi madurez a los dos años, pero mi mente era la de un niño cualquiera. Los 30 días antes de la cacería fueron fatales: Unk Nimuak, uno de los guerreros más poderosos de nuestra aldea, quien más leones había cazado a lo largo de su vida y quien ayudó a desplazar a otras tribus para proporcionar un territorio estable para nuestras familias, me inspiraba un miedo atroz.- se detubo repentinamente.

- Por qué?- quizo saber Mateo que a esta altura estaba preocupado.

- Él era uno de los primeros junto con mi padre y los miembros más poderosos de la tribu, que yo tenía una fuerte amistad con los dos únicos seres que no me temían ni me rechazaban, o por lo menos no todo el tiempo, sólo cuando me ponía pesado...- una muy ligera media sonrisa cruza sus labios.-... como sea, Unk Nimuak también sabía que yo ya había alcanzado hacía tiempo mi madurez sexual, y temía por su hija, Antera. Ella y su hermano gemelo Antos, eran los únicos que se atrevían a mirarme a los ojos sin miedo o rencor. Les gustaba cómo era y nos conocíamos de pequeños. Nos alejaron un tiempo cuando, a los seis años, sufrí mi primera transformación a un joven león, pero cuando estuvieron seguros de que no causaría daño al tener la mente de un pequeño me dejaron estar con ellos. Confiando en mi temprana mentalidad, Unk Nimuak dejó que Antera se me acercara de nuevo- a Antos lo dejaba conmigo porque era un niño- y así retomamos la amistad. Hasta que empezó a demostrarme gran ferocidad si me acercaba a ella en esos días antes de mi prueba, llegó a golpearme con un... machete? así le llaman ustedes?- los jóvenes asintieron- sí, bien... me hirió en una pata, brazo, lo que sea; eso me pondría en desventaja contra los otros jóvenes cazadores. Corrí hacia el escondite que compartía con Antera y Antos. Me escondí allí por dos días, no había comido nada. Esa noche Antos me encontró a los quince días de la competición, yo estaba famélico y con la pata o lo que sea herida y que comenzaba a pudrirse; él habló con él Shaman quien colaboró con él para hacerme un ungüento y sanar mi herida antes de la prueba. También me traía presas frescas que él mismo había cazado para mí. Él cuidó de mí hasta que sané y estube listo justo para la Gran Cacería.- volvió a detenerse súbitamente y unas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

- Qué sucedió con él?- preguntó Sirius igual de preocupado que Mateo, aunque lo pareciera más Mateo.

- Al cuidarme a mí él mismo se descuidó, no había comido no bebía mucho y enfermó al poco tiempo de comenzar la prueba. Agonizaba y no sobreviviría, ambos lo sabíamos; así que... esa noche le hice el Amor como ambos deseábamos desde que éramos sólo unos niños. Tenía anemia. Esa madrugada, murió dormido en mis brazos. Sólo en ese momento me hice presente a la vista de Unk Nimuak y el resto de la tribu, entre ellos mi padre quien no parecía complacido de verme con vida y más fuerte que antes. Fue extraño que en esos quince días había perdido casi todo el vello de mi cuerpo y mi melena ya era la de un león adulto, mis músculos aún sin hacer ejercicio de caza hubieran crecido y mis rasgos faciales fueran casi completamente humanos, a escepción de los colmillos y mis ojos felinos, ah y mi nariz, un poquito, porque seguía estando mojada y era rosada. La línea alrededor de mis ojos me hacía más feroz, pero no lo supe hasta que vi los rostros de todos en la tribu. La Gran Cacería dió comienzo y mi corazón se encogió. Sentía que esos jóvenes guerreros hacían algo indebido y cuando los ví abalanzarse a la carga contra un manada de leones, obviamente la mayoría hembras con sus cachorros, no pude evitar gritar "BASTAA!"; pero de mí no salieron palabras, sólo un rugido atronador que invadió la colina y se perdió entre el horizonte y el cielo de la sabana, en ese instante creí que me moría; comencé a cambiar pero fue mucho más doloroso y terrible, caí de rodillas en el pasto y la hierba crecida. Terminé transformado en un león enorme y de un salto llegué a donde estaban los guerreros y me interpuse entre ellos y mi, en ese momento mi parecer, familia; para mi sorpresa, ellos trataron de atacarme y de un zarpazo mandé a cinco muy lejos, hasta donde estaban observando los demás. De pronto escuché el grito de caza de los guerreros antiguos y vi a mi padre liderando un gran grupo que se disponía a cazarme y darme muerte. Mi mundo se desvaneció, sólo quería que la madre tierra me matara antes que ellos o que me tragara en vida, aunque allí no hubiera arena movediza. De pronto me vi arrodillado en la tierra llorando y nombrando a mi padre y preguntándome por qué, luego me vi rodeado de las leonas y del único macho de la manada. Querían defenderme, y convatieron contra mi padre y los guerreros, antiguos y los más jóvenes, fue una matanza horrible. Los cadáveres de los cachorros cubrían el suelo manchado con la sangre de sus madres, el macho fue acorralado y ensartado con veinte lanzas sosteniendo su torso elevado y el resto de su cuerpo en el suelo. Antes de que muriera me acerqué llorando a él y me vió a los ojos... nunca voy a olvidarlo, la expresión de su rostro, parecía satisfecho de que me hubieran dejado ileso; pero mi padre apareció tratando de ahorcarme por la espalda, Unk Nimuak estaba también allí y aunque por su expresión no sabía de eso, no hizo nada por ayudarme, no dijo nada. El león pareció volver a la vida porque rugió tratando de liberarse de las lanzas armando gran alboroto, en un dos por tres toda la aldea estaba despierta y reunida junto al Gran fuego, viendo aterrorizada al león que había cobrado vida y se había quitado las lanzas con las zarpas y los dientes. Atacó a mi padre apenas lo separó de mí. Yo estaba en el suelo, y no podía creerlo. Mi padre frenaba sus garras con una lanza mientras el león rugía de furia. Con una zarpa rasguñó la cara de mi padre haciendo que perdiera un ojo, la sangre caía. Finalmente, Sukkentek, el hijo mayor de Unk Nimuak y uno de los guerreros antiguos o más experimentados, hizo acto de presencia ensartando una lanza en el lomo del león lo que me hizo hervir de ira... - se le tensaron los músculos de recordar.- me transformé en una criatura muy cercana a un león sin llegar a serlo y me abalancé contra Sukkentek. Luego mi padre que creyó muerto al león iba a clavar la lanza en mi espalda cuando oí un nuevo rugido. Una vez más oí al león rugir en pos de mi defensa, y atacó siendo ensartado en el corazón por la lanza de mi padre. Ésa vez no volvería a levantarse. Cuando lo ensartó para el espanto de todos, me incluyo, se transformó en una persona, alguien de otra tribu al parecer y creí que tenía que ver conmigo.- hizo una breve pausa.- Pero no fue hasta que me encontré, volviendo a la Gran Cacería que se celebraba de nuevo, con una manada nada común de leones. Los guerreros que me siguieron cuando yo los observaba llamaron al resto y quisieron cazarlos y juré que no pasaría de nuevo. Me transformé dolorosamente otra vez y me enfrenté a ellos y esta vez no repararon en las flechas que me lanzaban. Sólo dos me hirieron en la pata derecha y el lado derecho del pecho. De pronto hizo su aparición el macho dominante de la manada, un enorme león como mi transformación y les hizo frente después de quitarme las lanzas. Fue una lucha feroz. Unk Nimuak y Sukkentek estaban muy heridos con los otros guerreros que si bien también resultaron heridos ninguno terminó muerto; mi padre luchaba con el león hasta que el león estubo sobre él detenido solamente por la lanza de mi padre mientras trataba de ascentarle un zarpazo. Luego escuché gritar a mi padre: "Simba! qué haces ahí! ven a ayudarme! ven ayudar a tu padre!" y casi me muero del susto con la impresión cuando el león habló rugiendo: "Él no es tu padre, Simba! Él quizo matar a tu madre!", "Mentira!" respondí rugiendo asombrado por lo que dije, "No te has preguntado por qué eres diferente a los demás! Yo... YO SOY TU PADRE!" y no sé por qué le creí y me abalancé sobre mi... no, sobre ese hombre que se hizo pasar por mi padre y liberando a mi verdadero padre corté la garganta del impostor de lado a lado, dando fin a toda esa guerra.- allí detubo su relato.

- Y qué sucedió después?- inquirió Sirius que estaba tan emocionado con el relato y con que ya había escuchado tanto lo menos que podía hacer era saber el final.

- Bueno, resultó que ese león era mi padre y era llamado Lyodonte, pero su verdadero nombre era Simba y descubrí gracias a él que el león que asesinó el impostor era mi tío y que mi madre no había muerto en el parto sino que era la gran dama que dominaba la manada junto a él, en nuestra forma leonina nos reencontramos y en nuestra forma humana nos abrazamos como la familia que eramos. Ahora están en Hogsmeade, en una casa que papá compró. Sí, Sirius puedes venir cuando quieras a visitarnos y si vienes con Remus será mucho mejor.- respondió la silenciosa pregunta de los ojos iluminados de Sirius.

- Ah, gracias!- Sirius en una escena muy de telenovela con un pañuelo y vestido como mucama.

- Jajaja! qué gracioso wajajaja!- reía Simba, aunque luego notó que Mateo no dejaba de mirarlo.- sucede algo?

- Sí...-se aproxima al joven.- ... esto.- Mateo lo besa tiernamente. Sirius, ya vestido con pijama, queda shokeado mirando la escena porque no se lo esperaba. Pero se quedó viendo el resto del beso con ensoñación. Simba se sorprendió respondiendo al beso con muchas ancias. Cuando Simba y Mateo se recostaron en el pasto luchando por quién iba arriba enredados en un apasionado beso mezclando sus cabellos, Sirius sintió que estaba muy desubicado y...

- EJEM! Aún estoy aquí.- los jovenes se separaron muy sonrojados y despeinados aunque Simba lo tomó con soltura, Mateo con lo tímido que es miraba hacia el cielo mucho más colorado. Ambos respiraban agitados.

- Luego continuaremos con eso...- dijo Simba entre jadeos tratando de conseguir aire.

- En tu cama?- inquirió rápidamente.

- ¬¬

- La tuya.

- ¬¬

- hah, hah.- negó.- la tuya.

- ¬¬

- No, la tuya.

- No, en tu cam-

- XDDBASTA!- gritó Sirius ya perdiendo la poca pasciencia que tenía.- quién irá abajo!

- Él.- dijeron a la vez señalando al otro.

- ¬¬Grrrr... Miren, no importa la posición de cada uno, y tampoco el lugar, para no pelear vayan a la torre de astronomía y allí decídanlo o túrnense que primero uno esté abajo y otro arriba y viceversa, pero paren de discutir esas cosas frente a mí cuando no está Moony cerca, OK?

- De acuerdo.

- Ta' bien.- dijo Mateo, tímido.

- Bueno, vamos a dormir.- ante esas miradas.- Bueno, YO me voy a dormir ustedes a la torre de astronomía aquí hay un mapita primitivo pero efectivo. Vamos, moviéndose, hop, hop.

Los jóvenes siguieron el consejo de Sirius y también los de escapatoria en caso que Filch andubiera por ahí.

Y así llegó la mañana despertando a un joven de cabellos rubios platinados. Se desperezó y se encontró en su cama adoselada con los colores de Slytherin, y recordó lo que había rondado su mente toda esa noche y en sus sueños.

- Zeus...- Lucius iba a levantarse cuando notó que el brazo de alguien se lo impedía.- Zeus!- jadeó al notar quien era ese joven.- dios, cómo llegamos aquí...?- se preguntaba mientras observaba a Zeus apaciblemente dormido a su lado con un brazo en su cintura. Trató de incorporarse sin despertarlo, aunque parecía estar inconciente.

En eso ve el rastro de sangre seca a medio limpiar a los pies de su cama y la puerta. Zeus había gastado todas sus energías llevándolo allí para que no lo castigaran y puso así en peligro su vida. Lo recostó bien en su cama y se apresuró a usar un hechizo limpiador y tubo que llegar a las afueras del castillo. Cuando terminó era hora de levantarse así que se apresuró con unos detalles que les salvarían el pellejo a Zeus y a él. Anna fue la primera en levantarse, no supo donde estaba Zeus y supuso que se levantó primero o que en su defecto no había podido dormir. Lucius había cerrado los doseles de su cama con un hechizo para que pensaran que él todabía dormía y no quería ser molestado. No fue extraño que Anna no olfateara el aroma de Zeus, y es que Lucius había utilizado su colonia especial "Encanto de Serpiente" para taparlo. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, espió a través de los doseles para descubrir que todos se habían ido. No notó que Zeus había despertado.

- Gracias.- fueron las suaves palabras que salieron de los labios del Shaman Spirit. Lucius dió un respingo.

- No fue nada. Si te sientes mejor, podremos prepararnos para ir a clases.- dijo apartando muy sensualmente unos mechones de su rostro distraídamente.

- Sí, ya estoy bien. Acércate.- mientras trataba de incorporarse.

- Nadie le da órdenes a un Malfoy.- respondió en un actoreflejo.

- Cállate y acércate. No lo repetiré.- Malfoy obedeció sumiso ante Zeus y éste le plantó un beso en los labios. Lucius se sorprendió ante este acto de Zeus pero le respondió acomodándose bajo él. Pero Zeus cortó el beso.- Vamos, hay que bañarnos.- Lucius se disgustó.

- Podríamos quedarnos aquí hoy, y pasarlo bien.- ronroneó acomodándose en el colchón.

- O podríamos hacer el Amor desenfrenadamente en el baño mientras nos duchamos y nos preparamos para no perder un día de clase.- Malfoy quedó frío.- No? tú te lo pierdes.- Zeus se dirigía al baño con sus cosas, cuando Lucius se despabiló.

- Oye, espérame!- exclamó tomando sus cosas y siguiéndolo.

- Oh, ahora sí quieres.- le dirigió una mirada pícara en tono burlón, al abrir la puerta del baño.

- Claro, no puedo esperar para que me des la espalda.- se adelantó ante un confundido Zeus quien al captar respondió.

- Querrás decir para abrir las piernas ante mí.- cortó Zeus. Malfoy quedó de una pieza. Y Zeus comenzó a desvestirse, observando a Lucius muy disimuladamente. Luego de salir de su estado Hannyaan, Malfoy también se desnudó.- Vaya piernas tan sensuales.- susurró Zeus abriendo el grifo del agua caliente.

- Eso no es nada, pero...- dirige una no-sutil mirada a la entrepierna de Zeus- tu no te quedas nada atrás...- ronroneó acercándose elegantemente al joven para besarlo. Zeus lo tomó por la cintura y clavó su mirada en los ojos grises de Lucius antes de acceder a su acto. Luego lo tomó por las nalgas y lo levantó haciendo que Lucius rodeara su cintura con las piernas mientras se enfrentaban en un apasionado beso. En la ducha, Zeus pegó su cuerpo al del otro slytherin y tras preparación previa, lo penetró suavemente; ambos gozaron de palabras ininteligibles que se mezclaban con las gotas de agua que los acarariciaban y de los murmullos y promesas vanas que decían al oído. En un instante de placer ambos se vinieron con gritos gemelos. Se enjabonaron el uno al otro y luego de limpiarse se dirigieron hacia el aula de clase. Antes de llegar convinieron en que Zeus entraría después para que nadie sobrentendiera nada ni lance comentarios o rumores; se despidieron con un beso y Lucius entró al aula.

Mientras tanto en la torre de los gryffindor, Remus acompañaba a Malta tras objeciones de Sirius y de miradas inquisitivas de Kamus, al aula de clase. Todo ese día, se sentaron juntos sin dar lugar a los celosos de acompañarlos. El día comenzó por la clase de Transformaciones.

- Crees que funcionará?- inquirió el pequeño tratando de Kamus no lea sus labios.

- Sí, por estas instancias es lo único que tenemos. Es posible que sea la respuesta que necesitamos.- respondió arreglándoselas para que no lo escuchara la profesora ni tampoco leyeran sus labios.

- Espero, que esté. Y que pasará si no está o no quiere ayudarnos?

- Tranquilo, Malta, no hay que ser pesimistas ahora que se nos ha presentado una oportunidad. Ya has mandado las cartas?

- Sí, a todas las direcciones. Pero qué tendrá que ver el hecho que esté de vacaciones con mandar cartas a todas sus direcciones estables, creo que no las recibirá...

- Malta...- lo mira severamente.- qué te dije sobre ser pesimistas.

- Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada. Es un asunto muy grave y no espero un buen resultado.

- Pues haces muy mal. Deberías tener más fe en esto y todas las posibilidades; o acaso quieres que algo grave le pase a Kamus?

- Claro que no!- negó con fuerza el pequeño.- moriría antes de querer que algo malo le pasara a Kamus.

- Entonces has el favor de tener más fe, si?- respondió Remus comprensivo.

- Sí, está bien.- asintió sonriente. Ambos rieron y la profesora les llamó la atención por conversar cuando explicaba cómo transformar un jarrón en un pavo real. Luego de la clase de transformaciones siguió pociones donde si bien Remus y Malta se la pasaron haciendo la pocion murmurando y escribiendo algo en un pergamino, no quitaron puntos a Gryffindor por eso sino porque Peter puso demasiados escarabajos azules en la posión y terminó con una peluca inglesa del siglo XVII con muchos piojos, que costó 15 puntos por el mal gusto del peinado. Luego en Herbología, Malta trataba de escribir en el pergamino mientras Remus espantaba sin mucho éxito a una planta carnívora, allí obtubo la ayuda de Sirius y ambos la redujeron rápidamente. Después en las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas por la tarde, Remus, Malta y el unicornio que les tocó cuidar estaban mirando el pergamino mientras Remus escribía. Y Luego, en la clase de Historia de la Magia, aparentaron muy bien que escribían lo que Binns decía, ya que ambos no dejaban de escribir y de murmurar y de volver a escribir. En la merienda tampoco estuvieron muy comunicativos con sus "olvidados" amantes que los veían desde lejos confundidos y tristes. Por la tarde noche, se dedicaron al pergamino en la biblioteca, de la cual no se fueron hasta que llegó la hora de cerrar para ir a cenar. En la cena siguieron distanciados y eso fue lo que colmó la paciencia de Sirius.

- Oye, Moony, por qué me estás dejando de lado?- inquirió acercándose al joven que estaba murmurando y escribiendo junto con Malta. Remus dió un respingo.

- Eh? ah, Padfoot. Lo siento, de verdad, pero tengo que hacer esto ahora. Por favor no te angusties.- lo tranquilizó. La mirada de Sirius se oscureció.

- Pero qué es eso tan importante para tí que ni Kamus ni yo podemos ayudarlos? Por qué no dejas que te ayude? Crees que no puedo ayudarte?- parecía que Sirius se ponía paranoico.

- No es eso, Sirius.- Moony se levanta y lo abraza.- es que siempre me ayudas mucho y quiero hacer esto por mi cuenta, no siempre Malta y yo podremos depender de ustedes. Debemos aprender a hacer algunas cosas solos, si?

- Ay, Remus. No sé qué tendrá que ver eso con el hecho de que nos están dejando de lado. Te extraño Moony, hoy casi no estubimos juntos, si no fuera por esa planta carnívora...- Sirius se calla al ver la cara de Remus ante su tono de voz, de reclamo y algo de enfado. Remus se sentía culpable en parte y asustado por otra, porque temía que Sirius se hubiera hartado de él en tan solo un día de estar separados. Sirius temía haber herido los sentimientos de su amado, y solo por una estupidez, debería haber sido más comprensivo dada la condición social de Moony ya que no era de juntarse con jóvenes que no sean los Merodeadores, tal vez tenía uno que otro amigo perdido por ahí entre las casas pero sólo cuando se trataba de estudiar o por alguna reunión de equipo con los de Gryffindor.- Moony, ven conmigo.- llevó a Remus a uno de los patios interiores.

- Sirius, yo... lo siento mucho, no quería que pensaras que te descuidaba, solo...

- Shh...- le dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios.- Es mi culpa por ser tan celoso, no quiero que te contengas de estar con tus amistades por mi culpa...

- Oh, Sirius...- Moony lo miraba con esmero y con Amor.

- Aunque si pudieras dejarme estar contigo cuando te reunes con tus amistades me sentiría mucho mejor - abrazó a Moony y lo besó con suavidad pero sin contenerse para nada, como siempre(¬¬'). Remus respondía amorosamente y luego al separarse fue él quien besó a Padfoot aunque fuera un beso más breve.

- Gracias, Padfoot. Cuando tengamos alguna idea de que este plan está funcionando quiero que estés conmigo, por favor sé paciente hasta que tengamos algún indicio.- pidió abrazando a Sirius y hundiéndose en su pecho al terminar.

- Claro que sí, Moony. Pero solo no me dejes tan alejado de tí. No quiero pensar que quieres apartarte de mí.

- Nunca, jamás quiero separarme de tí.- negó con fuerza, Padfoot lo besa otra vez.

- Bueno, estoy más tranquilo. Pero aún así deberás dormir en mi cama conmigo y pasar todo el día de mañana conmigo.

- Pero hoy es Luna llena, Padfoot. Pero prometo que será así cuando salga de la enfermería.- musitó bajando un poco la mirada. Sirius lo tomó del mentón e hizo que lo viera a los ojos.

- Aún así hoy estaremos juntos , no quiero estar separado de tí hoy.

- Ay, padfoot.- suspiró mirándolo apoyado en el pecho de su amado.

- Qué querías? me siento ignorado ¬¬ - dijo haciéndose el ofendido. Remus le muerde el cuello como regaño.- Mmmm... creo que esa opinión puede cambiar.

- Lo mismo digo.- respondió Remus ruborizado al sentir que Sirius ponía una mano en su trasero mientras con la otra lo abrazaba.- mejor nos contenemos, hoy necesitaremos de toda nuestra energía.

- ;;Awww... Bueno, de todas maneras mañana será mi desquite.- Moony al oírlo se sonroja.

- Padfoot, mañana estaré en la enfermería.- musitó algo desanimado.

- Mañana por la noche, entonces. . O pasado mañana, pero aún así estaré contigo en la enfermería con la capa invisible de James - aclaró Padfoot ante la evidente contra de Moony que no llegó a salir de sus labios.

- Está bien. Te daré el gusto.- le dijo Remus besándolo. Sirius estaba contra una columna y ambos se abrazaban. Remus estaba sobre su pecho, con los ojos cerrados al igual que Sirius, los dos relajados por la respiración del otro, estubieron un tiempo en silencio, abrazados.

- Remus, te Amo tanto... - susurraba Sirius con los ojos aún cerrados y abrazando más fuerte a Moony.

- Oh, Sirius, yo también te Amo. Te Amo con todo mi corazón.- musitó en el pecho de Sirius y también abrazándolo fuertemente.- Yo... nunca podría dejar de Amarte, seré tuyo para toda la vida.

- Remus, yo también soy tuyo, sólo tuyo.- se besaron tiernamente y sonó desde lejos la risa de Peebes que gritaba desde una de las aulas.- Voy a matar a ese maldito poltergeist ¬¬

- ' Jeje... Mejor vayamos a la sala común o nos castigarán de nuevo, y eso que no hemos hecho nada esta vez. Ni una broma, o jugarreta... a por cierto James y tú llevan bastante tiempo sin molestar a Malfoy o a Snape.

- Moony, me sorprendes. Pensé que eras tú el que siempre decía que deberíamos calmarnos y no exagerar con las bromas.- lo mira acusadoramente.

- Ah, si? Pues yo nunca dije eso. De hecho, siempre les digo que no se metan en problemas porque podrían expulsarnos a todos.- le devuelve la mirada y luego suaviza su gesto con una mirada perdidamente enamorada que hace que Sirius se sonroje suavemente al notarlo.

- Remus, si sigues provocándome con tus miradas no habrá Luna Llena que te valga.- susurró besándolo en la mejilla y bajando por su cuello. Remus ahogaba gemidos y apretaba la túnica de Sirius bajo sus dedos. No pudo evitar acariciar el pecho de Padfoot quien reaccionó inmediatamente llevando sus manos donde la espalda de Moony perdía el nombre.

- Ah... Sirius, debemos contenernos.- musitó al escuchar un click que venía de la hebilla de su cinturón.- Ahh... - gimió al sentir una mano aventurándose por debajo de su camisa y otra a punto de aventurarse dentro de su pantalón, pero una voz las detuvo.

- Ejem, ejem... Lupin, creo que ya es hora de que me acompañes...- quien hablaba no era otro que Dumbledore.

- O/O!

- O/O! P-pr-pro-prof... Profesor!- tartamudeaba Remus mientras Sirius se apresuraba a ayudarlo a arreglarse la ropa. Dumbledore reía para sus adentros.

- Jem... Bien, es hora, Remus. Despídete de Sirius.- ofreció Dumbledore, comprensivo. Remus y Sirius se vieron a los ojos y fue como si se hablaran con la mirada.

- Nos veremos luego, Padfoot.- dijo Remus sonriendo, Sirius devolvió el gesto.

- Nos veremos luego, Moony.- lo besó rápidamente y lo dejó marchar junto a Dumbledore. Claro que luego fue en busca de James y de Peter, Los Merodeadores saldrían esa noche...

Malta, mientras tanto, hablaba con Kamus en la sala comun de Gryffindor. Estubieron largo tiempo en silencio, hasta que Malta rompió el silencio.

- Kamus... estás enfadado conmigo?- inquirió quedamente el pequeño, tratando de estarse calmado.

- No.- fue la respuesta cortante que recibió, Malta se sentía cada vez más dolido pero no lo demostraba. No necesitaba hacerlo, Kamus lo sabía, estaba seguro.

- ... Lo... lo lamento... - dijo con la voz entrecortada antes de caer de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Kamus lo detubo antes de que llegara al suelo.

- Malta... perdóname, la culpa es mía; debí enterderte.- lo abrazó con dulzura y lo miró a los ojos.- lo siento de verdad, por favor perdóname, Malta... Te Amo...

- También Te Amo, K'.- ambos se besan reconciliándose con mucho Amor.(si es que se habían peleado ¬¬').

- Malta...- Kamus olfatea sensual y delicadamente a Malta lo que hace sonrojar notablemente al pequeño.- ... estás entrando en celo.- Malta asiente tímidamente.

- ...Sí, esta noche.- hace una pausa.- ... Kamus...

- Estoy ardiendo.- lo interrumpe suavemente susurrándole al oído. Malta gime sonoramente al oírlo.

El ruido del retrato moviéndose les impidió seguir adelante, era Sirius que hecho un tornado, entró atropellando cuanto mueble había en su camino.

- Debo buscar... Merodeadores... auch!- musitaba mientras se arrastraba para llegar a las escaleras al tropezarse con uno de los sillones.

- Merodeadores! Sirius los busca!- exclamó Kamus y James, Lily y Peter bajaron de inmediato.

- Sirius qué pasó? Voldemort viene?- bromeó James.

- Ja Ja, que chistoso estás hoy... ahora, debemos ir con Remus Dumbledore ya se lo llevó a Madam Pomfrey ahora deben estar entrando al pasadizo.- explicó ya repuesto y listo para la acción.(ESA todavía no, wait un poco :P).

- Bien, iré por la capa.- dijo James subiendo a buscarla.

- Ustedes vendrán?- inquirió Sirius a Kamus y Malta.

- Sí.- respondió Kamus cortante.

- Y los demás?

- Pronto estarán aquí.- por alguna razón Kamus se transformó en Lupus y se posicionó como aullando sin sonido.

- Qué está haciendo?- preguntó Peter.

- Llamando a los demás.- respondió Malta mirando a su líder y Amor con ensoñación.

- Por qué no emite sonido?- preguntó Sirius curioso.

- Sí lo hace, pero para ustedes es imposible en ese estado, si se transformaran oirían su llamado.- Malta parecía imaginar todo con respecto a Kamus porque no dejaba de verlo mientras explicaba. Primero Sirius y luego Peter se transformaron en el perro negro y la rata respectivamente y pudieron apreciar la belleza de su canto, y por alguna razón Sirius podía entender lo que decía.

- _Vengan a mí, vengadores de Gaia. Acérquense y tomen su destino en sus manos. Protejan a la Madre, Helios guiará sus pasos en sus días y Selene en sus noches. Los invoco como Alpha y exijo su presencia. VENGAN SHAMAN SPIRITS!_

Terminado el canto, suave y melódico, Sirius y Peter quedaron embelesados con él. Volvieron a su forma humana.

- Eso... fue increíble.- musitó Sirius a la par que Kamus volvía a su forma Homínido.

- Verdad que sí ?- respondió Malta distraídamente. James ya estaba allí y también se había transformado en el ciervo y había escuchado parte del mensaje.

- Fue estupendo.- declaró.

- James! ya era hora! muévanse vámonos! Ouch! Lily por qué me pegas?

- No presiones a Jamesie. ¬¬

- OK. OK, vámonos, no quiero dejar mucho tiempo solo a Remus.- y así salieron por el retrato donde fuera encontraron al resto de los Shaman Spirits... excepto Kenshin...

- Dónde está Kenshin!- Kamus parecía molesto y un viento helado parecía rodearlo, todos podían percibirlo.

- No lo hemos visto.- respondió Amidamaru.

- Búsquenlo, Amidamaru, Zeus. Nosotros iremos adelante. Alcáncennos luego. Será castigado.

- Mmm... me pregunto qué le habrá ocurrido.- musitó Sirius preocupado.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**hola de nuevo, WOW que pasara? chan. bueno, despues de mucho tiempo espero que este chap que estaba en el congelador se sirva calentito... nya nya. bien espero que me hayan tenido fe y aqui esta el fruto de la espera. Un besote para los que siguen ahi.**


End file.
